Rise of the Storm Sage
by StormDemons
Summary: When everyone and everything you have been lead to believe has been a lie all along, how do you react? In a world where you either sink or swim, how does Naruto react to his image of the world being shattered? Watch as the Storm Sage rises and either forces the world to its knees or saves it from itself. Naruto x FemSasuke
1. Birth of a Legend!

**Well this is my first real story that I am going to write, I enjoy reading Naruto fanfictions, so I decided to make one myself to chance some of the things that I hate about the manga/show. I'm going to list a few changes that I am going to make.**

**1) Mokuton A.K.A Make Bijuus my bitches.**

**Ummm how about now, it's still going to be a powerful ability like it is in the manga/show, but I am going to get rid of whole subjugate Bijuu part. **

**2) Sharingan A.K.A. Make Bijuus my bitches 2.0.**

**Going to leave everything the same other than the fact that they can control Bijuu**

**3) Kyuubi Jinchuuriki.**

**Nothing with enough power to stop the most powerful Bijuu unsealed outside of (Death) God itself or the Rinnegan so there are no previous Jinchuuriki**

**4) Hiruzen being a "good guy".**

**You can't lead a country in a war-torn world and win two world wars by being a straight-laced cub scout. I am going to make him a bit more like Danzo, but its going to be behind closed doors, so he can keep up his "grandfather" image to make Konoha look good.**

**5) Naruto being an idiot….**

**In the manga/show he is so stupid it makes me want to cry out of pity. Granted, I like it sometimes, like when he can't tell that Hinata likes him due, to lack of social interaction. But when he doesn't understand when Kakashi explains how Kage Bunshin work, even after he has made at least 1,000,000+, makes me want to roll into a ball and cry in a corner. **

**6) Danzo doing things that hurt Konoha.**

**I don't think that there are any cases of this happening in it manga/show. But it happens a lot in various fanfictions. **

**7) How none of the main characters die.**

**I am not trying to make this into a Game of Thrones crossover. But I am planning to kill of some people.**

**8) Naruto, for lack of better words, being everyones bitch.**

**I have never been one to just forgive and forget. I am more of an eye for an eye kind of guy. *Killer Bee takes notes* If you hit me, I will hit you back. And if I hit you, I expect you to hit me back. Then when it's even, we all go on our way as friends.**

**9) Kakashi and his hypocrisy.**

**I strongly dislike, because hate is a strong word, the fact that Kakashi says "while those who break the rules of the ninja world are trash, those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash". Then abandoning family should be even worse than that. And correct me if I'm wrong, but Kakashi thinks of Minato as his dad. And who is Minato's son? So yeah, practice what you preach. **

**10) No one can see who Naruto is related too?**

**Shikamaru found out he was a Jinchuuriki on his own, and while not the hardest thing to do, it is harder than who Naruto is a carbon copy of. Sure, you can say that they see it but don't want to believe it, but what do you say about the people who are unbiased about him? The rookies? The Suna ninja? Hell, the whole fucking Shinobi alliance? **

**11) Jiraiya abandons Naruto and he doesn't care.**

**I will make it so he doesn't but at the same time does abandon him, so he can forgive him if and when he finds out who is Godfather is.**

**12) I plan on changing the ages a little to fit my story a little better**

**Some of the ages will be as listed for when Naruto is 15. (When the story really starts off, everything before that just builds up to why and how he is as he is now).**

**Naruto: 15**

**Konoha 9: 12 (graduating age)**

**Team Gai: 13**

**Itachi: 21**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 30**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 68**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 50 **

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"_**Shinigami talking"**_

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

**Konoha**

A thunderstorm lit up the sky like it was daytime, as a sea of flames raged though what is widely known as the greatest of the hidden villages. Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leafs. Home to some of the best ninja to ever grace the lands. Ninja such as Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Sarutobi Hiruzen, The White Fang, and the Sannin. It is also the home of the greatest ninja of its time. Minato Namikaze. The Yellow Flash. Despite the fact he defeated an entire army and single-handedly won the Third Great Shinobi War, and was known to be a prodigy with no equal, was quite naive about the world of Shinobi. Granted, he knew that the Villages hated each other and it would be next to impossible to stop that hatred, but he truly believed that someone would be able to do it. Not a bad belief even if it is a little too optimistic. No, his nativity could be attributed to the fact that he believed that his Village was untouched by the lies, hatred, and evil that ruled in his war-torn world. But this could be pointed to the fact that he, along with almost in and out of the Village, were ignorant of the things that Konoha did in the shadows to maintain its power. After all one does not play a major part in all three Great Shinobi Wars and end up on the winning side each and every time, without playing just as if not more dirty than the rest of the world.

But thats a story for another time, back to the sea of flames. The Kyuubi no Kitsune. A beast that looked as majestic as it did (and is) deadly. Blood red fur and nine tail as long as it was. Being just a little taller than the Hokage monument. How it got into the middle of the village was a question that no one could answer. As Minato looked out over the Village he was named Hokage of not 3 years prior. He was among the taller part of the crowd, clocking in at 179 cm. He had golden hair that he could never figure out how to tame for the life of him, leading it to look like a spiky afro. He had ocean blue eyes that according to his wife, could go on forever. He wore regular jonin gear with his white haori on top. His haori was snow-white with red flames on the bottom with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" on the back.

He could not help but feel pride as he watched his men and women throw themselves at the Kyuubi despite the fact that they knew that it was an impossible task to even slow it down. As he thought back to how it appeared he remembered hearing that some people talked about seeing a large black swirl appear above the village then the Kyuubi appeared out of nowhere. He was pulled out of his thoughts as he saw the Kyuubi create what anyone who has either seen or fought a Jinchuuriki would know. The Bijuudama or the Tailed Beast Ball. He considered himself to be an expert on it due the fact that he used it to make the first of his two signature moves watching and fighting the Jinchuuriki from both Iwa and Kumo. He created it after watching the pure devastation dealt to the Konoha troupes. Unblockable, fast, and powerful. Sadly, as a human and not a being made purely of Chakra, he could only copy the attack to a fraction of its full power, if only he had time to add his affinity it. That would get Jiraiya-sensei to shut about giving him "research" for a new book...

He was again shocked out of this train of thought as the Kyuubi fired off the Bijuudama. He frozen for a split second. This was the might of the only tailed best to never be captured, the only one who was able to fight both Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha and escape when they traveled the Elemental Nations capturing the tailed beast and gifting them to the newly forming Villages as peace offerings and a way to help stabilize the power of the Villages. That was how Jinchuuriki were born.

For the third time he was pulled out of his thoughts as the Bijuudama was about to hit him. But he was not the Hokage and the fastest ninja the ever grace the Nations for nothing as he pulled out one of his tri-pronged kunai and created a time-space portal to send the Bijuudama into the forest miles away. The Village breathed a sigh of relief as they saw that they would not be turned into a speck of dust. Then everyone, from the oldest man to his newborn son that lay in his wife's arms stopped and stared as the Bijuudama went off. The size of the blast would have been enough to make it look like Konoha was never there to begin with. Then came the shock wave. People of all ages were pushed away like leaves in the wind and only the most elite of the ninja were able to stay on their feet with a fast application of Chakra to the ground. As the shockwave alone was enough to damage the outer wall of the village. Minato was at a loss about what to do. Was this it, was this what he took thousands of lives to see happen. To see the village that he loved more than anything (other than his wife and newborn son), destroyed as he did nothing but watch.

It hit him like one of Tsunade's punches to the face. There was only one thing he could do. He had to use the jutsu that he and Kushina found that she had managed to bring with her as she fled her home as it was destroyed. Shiki Fujin. The Dead Demon Consuming Seal. With it one could summon the Shinigami itself to do their bidding in exchange for the soul of the caster. His only hope was to use the seal on the Kyuubi and seal it away. But in what. But he already knew and it tore his heart apart to even think about the burden he would be placing in his son. He could not help but feel that in the end son would be able control the power of Kyuubi like that Kumo Jinchuuriki he fought to save his wife from being kidnapped. No, his son would be even better than that.

'_Thats what dad are supposed to do right? Believe in them even when the odds are so bad even Tsunade wouldn't try her luck. But first things first, I need to get the Kyuubi out of here'_

With that he flashed over to the Kyuubi and with a chakra enhanced kunai throw, again flashed to where the Kyuubi's Bijuudama went off. The Kyuubi looked around in confusion as it was prepared for an attack. That was all the time Minato needed as he flashed once more, but this time to his wife and child.

0-o-O-o-0

**In the Namikaze Household**

She was a redhead, like every single other full blood Uzumaki. Her eyes were a deep purple that he could not help but get lost in everytime he saw her. Despite the fact that she just gave birth, she looked like she did after a light workout.

'_The Uzumaki vitality is almost stupidly impressive.' _He thought with no small amount of surprize and jealousy.

His wife was surprised to see him so soon and tired. So like she is prone to doing when worried, fired of a barrage of questions

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing here, the Kyuubi is only a few miles away? Do you have any idea what to do? I mean, this is the Kyuubi we are talking about, not even Hashirama-sama and Madara could defeat it, dattebane?!"

Then she saw his face, not the face of the man she fell in love with and married. No this was the face of the man who won a war by himself, the face of the Hokage.

"I don't have time for this! All I can tell you if that I am going to use Shiki Fujin on the Kyuubi and seal it away in Naruto. He was the only child born in the past 3 days, and I doubt anyone but a Uzumaki could handle that much raw power at anytime."

"Wait Minato-baka, are you planning to make our child a Jinchuuriki?! Why, you know what they go though?" She asked with equal parts anger and imcreduly.

"I have to, it's my job as the Hokage. And Naruto won't be alone, he will have you, sensei, Tsunade, and everyone else in the Village." Minato spoke with so much belief and determination that she could not help but agree.

'_You always did have a way with words, Minato-kun' _

"You need my help."

At this he turned to look at her from his position above Naruto's crib where he was about to pick him up to look at her so fast she thought he snapped his neck. He then gave her his best pokerface and spoke in his sternest voice, "No, you have to be there for Naruto, he deserves at least one of this parents."

"You need me, my chains and the Hawks if you want even a sliver of a chance at to finish the jutsu for you will just get interrupted halfway."

"...Fine let's get sensei. and we'll engage the Kyuubi with just the 3 of us. Send a few Kage Bunshin to tell everyone to pull out."

With a nod, she did just that as Minato flashed away and back in less than a second with his sensei. He was a tall man in his later years. With white hair that went to his lower back that kept in a ponytail. He had a red line that ran down his eyes that looked he was crying blood. He was Jiraiya of the Sannin, the Toad Sage, one the best ninja in Konoha, and self-proclaimed super-pervert. Despite is normally carefree nature, you could see on his face that he was all business.

"Minato, why did you bring me here? Do you have a plan?" He asked with a level of seriousness that most people who only knew him in passing wouldn't think that he possessed.

"Jiraiya-sensei, I need you to help me summon some toads to stall the Kyuubi, while Kushina uses her chains to restain it, so I can prepare a jutsu to put a halt to its rampage", Minato ordered in a voice that said that he couldn't and wouldn't answer any questions. He got a nod in return and he put one hand out, seeing how the other occupied with his son. They touched hands and they were gone in a flash.

0-o-O-o-0

**The crater where the Kyuubi's Bijuudama went off **

'_How is this even possible...' _ Were the first thoughts of Jiraiya and Kushina as they saw the devastation just outside of Konoha.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" The three of them yelled in unison, and in a four large puffs of smoke came the three strongest warrior class toads. The first was Gamaken a large red toad that wears a black kimono and wields a sasumata and a sakazuki shield. The second toad was another large toad, but this one was a light blue and wielded two katana. He went by the name Gamahiro. The final toad was none other than Gamabunta, the Chief of the Toad Clan, he was every bit as large as the other two, was a rusty-red and wielded a large dosu blade that he kept at his waist. The final puff showed the Chief of the Hawks, the summon of the Uzumaki clan, Taka. A massive snow-white streaked with black along its body and wings, the size of Gamabunta, and was known to have a history of finding and fighting as many powerful enemies he could.

"**Minato, why did you summon u...oh shit?" **Gamabunta spoke for all four of the summons as they saw the Kyuubi ready to tear them to shreds.

"**Well Kushina, I will I have to hand it to you, you sure are good at finding me good fights!" **Taka spoke with a bloodthirsty battle cry, but if you looked deep enough you would be able to see a twinge of fear in his eyes.

"Sorry to drag you into this, but can you guys hold the Kyuubi back for five minutes, while I prepare the seal to put an end to this."

"**Lets get crazy then!" **

"**Jiraiya, give me some flames!"**

"Got it! Katon: Great Fireball Technique!"

"**I'll help, but just know that I am clumsy."**

Gamahiro just waited for the flames to dissipate as he flew katana first at the Kyuubi. Taka charged alongside him and opened his mouth to shoot what looked like an oversized Raiton: Lightning Release: False Darkness. Gamaken stayed back in order to find an opening that he could use to pin the Kyuubi down with his sasumata. Gamabunta also stayed back, but his was more need to regain his breath after using copuous amounts of oil to attempt to burn to Kyuubi.

As the battle started the Kyuubi proved as the greatest of the Bijuu but holding them off with its tails as it went in for a swipe with its claws. Gamahiro was the first to be knocked down due to his lack of any defensive maneuvers, but Gamaken took the opportunity that it presented to pin the Kyuubi's arm down with his sasumata. Seeing an opening Taka flew in hoping to get its jaws around the Kyuubi's neck, but it was not to be as the Kyuubi managed to use its tails to hold Taka at bay long enough for it pull its hand out of Gamaken's grip. By this time Gamabunta was ready so he leapt in for behind hoping to cut off at least a few of the Kitsune's tails. Sadly for him, the large ears on the Kyuubi's head were for more than just decoration, as it heard Gamabunta and dashed off to the side as it could not block an attack that was already that close to him. By this time Gamahiro was up and ready for more, despite now sporting a limp courtesy of one Kyuubi no Kitsune.

As the 5 colossal being fought Kushina sent her chains at the Kyuubi but they were shrugged off like they were nothing by the colossal beast. Still it looked like the toads and the Hawk were winning, but then the third minute passed and they started slowing down. It doesn't matter who you are if you don't end a fight with a Bijuu fast you will get worn out in no time flat. And that is what was happening, the Kyuubi looked like it just started the fight, having the benefits of advanced healing, and the summons were all sporting a vast array of minor cuts, bruises, and burns, that while alone would not do anything to even slow them down they add up to something that was severely hampering movement.

But they carried on fighting.

Then just when it looked like they would have to dispel or die, they felt a chill. Not something like a breeze, this was a chill that felt like the hands of death were gripping your soul. As they turned around they saw Minato and Kushina on the ground sweating up a storm. Behind them was the being even immortal Bijuu like the Kyuubi feared. The Shinigami. It had a dagger in its fanged jaws. It was bone thin, to the point where you could see the outline of each individual bone. And its horned face, a long pointy nose with two small beady black eyes, judging you, staring into your soul. Then it spoke.

"_**Minato Namikaze, why have you summoned me into this realm? Speak now or I will take your soul and leave."**_

Minato snapped out of his fear and spoke with a shaky voice.

"..U-uh, S-shinigami-sama, in exchange f-for my soul I want you use this to seal the K-kyuubi into my newborn son"

"_**Very well human, for this task you shall reside in my stomach for the rest of eternity." **_

"**NO!" **Everyone turned in shock as the Kyuubi rushed at Naruto who was on the ground near Kushina. Time seemed to freeze as both Minato and Kushina used their bodies to shield their son, gaining fatal wounds in the process.

"Kushi-chan… why, you were supposed to be there for Naruto….."

"I would like to think I just was, hehe. Shinigami-sama, I wish to give you my soul as well in exchange for you sealing a small part of me and Minato into Naruto for when he needs us." She spoke weakly as she could feel her life leaving her, despite her Uzumaki vitality.

"_**Very well, now for the sealings…"**_

In a flash the Shinigami shoved its hand though Minato making him scream as it split into three part, one grabbing the Kyuubi and dragging it into Naruto. The other ones grabbing a small parts of Kushina and Minato's souls and then pulling them into Naruto right after.

"Better say our goodbyes Kushi-chan…" Minato spoke before he started coughing up blood.

"Naruto… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you. I'm sorry, I think I wasted your time as well. Oh and Jiraiya, get Naruto to sign my contract when its time."

"Got it." Jiraiya spoke softly, trying and failing to hold in tears as he saw the man and woman he saw as his own children die in-front of him

_'I will protect you Naruto, it's the least I could do for my godchild.'_

"No, I just don't want to say much. Just know that I'm proud of you son, you're a hero! *cough* And… I'm sorry for making you bear this burden, but I believe in you. Knock 'em dead kid."

He got his first and last clear view of his son, golden blond hair like his, but a little less wild and with red tips. His eyes, and strangely enough, six scar-like whisker-shaped birthmarks. His son was the last thing he saw as he died with a smile on his face.

'_Good luck, son….'_

WIth that the Kyuubi no Kitsune was defeated, and Konoha lost a quarter of its ninja population and its Hokage.

0-o-O-o-0

**In a dark cave**

In a dark cave in the middle of Hi no Kuni a man was resting on a bed. He did not look like anything special. He wore a black cloak and a orange swirl patterned mask. Near the bed, a venus flytrap-like object rose out of the ground. As the plant opened up, you could see that there was a man inside. But he was anything but your ordinary Joe. He had green hair, and his face was split in half, one side being white and the other being black. He had bright yellow eyes. He was Zetsu.

"Zetsu, what happened in Konoha?"

"**All, according to plan**, the Kyuubi has been sealed, **and the Fourth Hokage is dead"**

"Good, then taking all that Chakra from the Gedo Mezo to power a Kamui large enough to send the Kyuubi to Konoha was not a waste. Very good, now how much longer must I remain in bed to recuperate?"

"**At least 3 days, **you took a lot of Chakra and you aren't a Jinchuriki."

"Very well, you are dismissed Zetsu"

"**Hai, **take care Obito!"

After Zetsu leaves, the now named Obito pulls something out of his cloak. He looks at the only item that he values. A picture of a young girl. She has brown hair that is chin length, dark brown eyes, and two purple birthmarks that resemble the Inuzuka symbol. The girl he gave his life and eye for, the girl who still died because of his best friend and sensei failed to save her. The girl he loved. The girl who took his heart with her as she died.

"...We will be together once again...Rin..."

0-o-O-o-0

**Soooo****, what do you think? If you feel like telling me how amazing it is, don't I already know. Hehe. Just kidding any feedback is welcome. Later.**


	2. Finding Family!

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 3**

**Konoha 9: Newborn :D**

**Team Gai: 1**

**Itachi: 9**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 18**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 56**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 38**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Residential**** District 4 - Konoha**

A young child of exactly 3 years walked around the back alleyways one of the poorer residential districts just after lunch time. The child was a little on the skinny side, but nothing that would pull out a red flag. He was a little on the tall side, coming in at 88 cm. He was wearing a black tee-shirt with red spiral on both the front and back, and a pair of light brown cargo shorts. His hair was longer than most boy, but his nee-chan said it made him look cuter that way and if she liked it he would keep it like that. It was long enough to reach halfway down his forehead, bright yellow, almost neon, that shined like it was liquid gold, with bright red tip on the ends.

And right now he was on his way to visit his nee-chan.

He was a smart child. Always has been and always will be. He knew that he was hated, but he didn't have any clues to why other than some of the most common insults thrown at him. Like demon, brat, Kyuubi, and things along those lines. It always confused him as to why he was treated to badly by everyone other than nee-chan back at the orphanage. Last to get food, cloths, punished for the mistakes of others, kicked out during the reading and writing lessons.

He thought back to when he first met nee-chan.

0-o-O-o-0

**Flashback: Two Months ago**

He and several other kids from ages 2-3 that were orphaned during the Kyuubi attack were going to learn how to read and write letters from one the mean ladies at orphanage. He was still excited, if there was thing that he loved was learning, from cool ninja story to faster ways to tie his shoes. But as soon as he walked in, he was kicked out. As he sat outside to room and tried to listen in to the lesson she appeared. She was around around 35, a shorter woman being only 147cm tall. She wore a thick black turtle neck and everyday blue jeans, and she had her shoulder length light brown hair tied in a bun. She had bright green eyes, and her mouth was set in a small kind smile.

"Why are you sitting outside during the lesson, child?" She asked in a soft tone, surprising Naruto due to the fact that he didn't hear her coming up behind him.

"Well, uhhh, I kinda, sorta got kicked out...", he replied, fully expecting to get sent to his room for the rest of the day.

She released a sigh, not expecting them to hate the child so much, but at the same time not being all that surprised. She offered him a kind smile and a hand to help him up. He looked at it tentatively, but in the end took it and she pulled him to his feet.

"Well, how about I help you learn how to read and write?" She offered with the same smile still on her face.

"Ahh, sure! Ano, I don't even know your name..." He said sheepishly as he scratched the back of his neck with a light embarrassed blush covering his cheeks, causing her to left unable to hold in a light giggle at how adorable he looked at the moment.

"Oh, silly me. My name is Shurui, but you can call me nee-chan. All the other children do."

A bright smile lit up Naruto's face like Christmas lights. As he started to bounce around on the balls of his feet and chatter rapidly, the now named Shurui couldn't help but smile a little brighter at how energetic and happy he was.

"This is so cool! Shurui-nee-chan, or is it Shurui-sensei? No! I got it! Shurui-nee-sensei! Yeah! Shurui-nee-sensei, are you going to help me read? I really want to read about all the cool ninja in the books, like the Hokages!"

"Slow down there Naruto! Before you learn how to read books, you have to learn the letters and all that jazz."

"Jazz? Like the music? I need to learn music to read?"

"Ah, no, thats just a figure of speech."

"...Ok..." Naruto started pouting a bit, he though learning how to play music sounded cool.

"Follow me, and lets get started." And just like that his smile came back full force.

0-o-O-o-0

**Flashback end**

As Naruto continued walking along, a few people noticed him and glared at him. Naruto rarely left the orphanage without Shurui-nee-chan with him, but today was his birthday and nee-chan said that he should go visit her early on in the day so they could spend his birthday together.

With that happy thought in mind he sped along, hoping to both reach nee-chan's faster, and get away from the glares.

0-o-O-o-0

**At Shurui's house**

She paced around, worried about Naruto. She had heard rumors that people were going to organise another 'foxhunt' which was basically a bunch of middle aged men who lost almost everything they had to the Kyuubi currently spend their time getting shitfaced drunk, running around the village looking for Naruto. This would be the third one, the first one a complete failure as they were so drunk they couldn't find the orphanage. The second one, was stopped stopped prematurely by ANBU captain Inu. Almost everyone knew who he was, Kakashi Hatake, the son of Sakumo Hatake, student of Minato Namikaze, and youngest ANBU captain in history.

But this year she was worried, this year Inu had been sent over to the Hi-Rai border due to increased tensions with Kumo and he would not be back for at least another week. So she planned to keep Naruto with her for the day, so they would be unable to find him. Thinking about Naruto, she couldn't believe how attached she we to him. When she first met him, she just assumed that she helped him due to the fact that she couldn't stand seeing a child sad. But the more she thought about more she found that she loved the child like he was her own son. He was just so nice to everyone, despite the fact that almost no one was anything close to remotely nice him. He always asked questions and had such polite manners that it made her sigh in contentment.

Maybe she could try to adopt him, or at least get him to call her kaa-chan. The thought of him calling her that made her feel happy for some reason. For the longest part of her life, she wanted kids. Then she found out she was infertile. Shortly after both her parents were killed in ambush where they were helping transport several crates of kunai and explosive notes. She was 18 and a chunin at the time. She felt like her life was falling apart, when she saw a sign saying they needed workers at an orphanage. So she took the job and had been content for the last 17 years of her life helping out children who didn't have parents. She laughed to herself at the irony. A woman who can't have kids taking care of kids who don't have parents.

She shook her head, clearing her mind of that train of thought.

"Better finish up decorations for Naruto." She mumbled to herself, a small smile appearing on her face at the thought of the blond-haired bundle of joy.

0-o-O-o-0

**Time skip****: 5 min**

As she finished putting up a birthday banner she heard someone knock on her door, followed quickly by a child half shouting/half announcing, "Shurui-nee-chan, I'm here!"

"Hold your horses!" She returned with a light giggle. She walked up to the door and opened it, and saw the bright yellow and red hair of Naruto.

"Happy birthday Naruto!" She shouted as she watched his face run through several emotions in seconds. From surprise, confusion, then happiness. Pure unadulterated happiness.

"You're the best Shurui-nee-chan!" Naruto exclaimed with with his best smile, showing off all his baby teeth and his slightly, but still noticeably, larger than normal canines.

"Ah, but Naruto, we haven't even got to presents and cake."

"Cake!"

"Yes Naruto, cake. Now, how about we open your present, eat a little cake, then play a little, and finish off with some dinner?" She asked him.

"That sounds great nee-chan! Lets open them now!"

As Naruto grabbed the first of three books, and ripped open the wrapping in his excitement. Shurui just watched the whole thing, looking both content and amused. As the wrapping all fell on the ground, Naruto got his first good look at the first present. It was book.

But it wasn't just any book. It was a book that had a detailed biography of all four Hokages before, during, and in the case of the Sandaime after, they were in office. This was the book that Naruto had wanted for the past 6 months, it was basically the reason he wanted to learn to read. Unfortunately, a book with as much detail as this one would be quite large and expensive for a young orphaned child. All he could was look at the book for a few moments with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. The title of the book was 'History of the Hokages'.

He then turned his gaze to Shurui. The only person who didn't treat his with disdain. The only person to go out of her way in order to help him. The only person who made in smile and laugh. The person that he would do anything for.

"T-thank you nee-chan." Naruto managed to get out.

"No Naruto, I promised that I would get you a special present if you finished all of the study books that I gave you, and you did. Remember, unless someone breaks your trust, you have to keep your promises." She said with smile on her face, happy that she made Naruto that happy.

"But nee-chan, there has to be something I can do to repay for this awesome present!" That got her thinking, could she ask him to do that. She wanted to hear her Naruto call her Kaa-chan, if only just once. Would it hurt to ask him to do that for her? She decided to take a leap of faith.

"Well, Naruto there is one thing..."

"What nee-chan, ask anything, if I can do it I will."

"...Can you call me Kaa-chan, Naruto?"

Naruto just stared at her for a bit, sputtered a bit trying to get out a reply. Cleared out his throat, and said in his ever elegant words, "Wha?"

Shurui just let out her customary giggle that she always did when Naruto did something like this. Then she cleared her throat, "You could repay me by calling me Kaa-chan or Shurui-kaa-chan."

Naruto just stared at her for a short while longer before a large grin broke across his face, and he ran up to her and started hugging her thighs (he comes up to her belly botton). "I would love you to call you Kaa-chan, Shurui-kaa-chan."

Shurui could do nothing but break out into the biggest smile she ever had, for someone who could never have a child, being called mother by someone they considered their child is a feeling like no other.

"Now, sochi, lets get to other presents, I have a feeling that you will like them."

"Yeah! I know that I'll love it!"

He picked up the second present, and unwrapped it carefully. As he finished unwrapping it he found that it was paper with several strange lines on that he couldn't make heads or tails of.

"Uhhh, Kaa-chan, what is it?" Naruto questioned sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck.

"That, Naruto, is a seal. After you finish opening up your last present, I'll teach you how to unlock your Chakra so you can use it to open and close the seal in order to use the items I placed in there."

"Awesome! How do you put things in this piece of paper?" He again questioned, flipping the paper over as if check if there was anything under it.

"Nothing much Naruto, just a few low-level jutsu scrolls from my days as a shinobi, a few history book, a set of Chakra weights along with several exercises you can do, and the beginner set of fuuinjutsu books. Which by the way, how I put your present inside the paper."

"...Fuuinjutsu...So the scribbles are a seal?"

"You sure are smart sochi!"

"Hehe, thanks Kaa-chan." He replied with a embarrassed blush.

"Ready to open the last present?

"If its anything as cool as the last two, then I can't wait!"

As he grabbed the present, he found that it was both the biggest and the heaviest. He unwrapped this one a little slower, still trying to wrap his mind around sealing. After he unwrapped the last one, he saw that it was a set of kunai and several targets to aim at.

"Happy birthday, Naruto!" Shurui said, picking the young boy up into a hug. While Naruto just had a small, but completly content look on his face.

"Thanks Kaa-chan, thanks so much..."

"Well lets unlock your chakra eat some cake and sleep"

"Yeah!"

0-o-O-o-0

**Time skip: 7 hours**

"Good job, sochi, you even managed to learn how to seal and unseal in the time I put just to unlock your Chakra!"

"Thanks, Kaa-chan, but I'm kinda sleep now, I better get back to the orphanage."

"Where do you think your going mister?"

"Uhhh...To the orphanage?..."

"Oh no you don't, as your mother, I demand that you live with me from now on."

Tears started to gather in Naruto's eyes. This day went from second best, the first being when he first met Shurui, to the best, and then to the best day possible. First someone finally remembers his birthday, then he get everything he wanted from the 'History of the Hokages' to several tools that will help him get a jump start on his shinobi career. Then just when it couldn't get any better, it does in the form of a new home and a new mom.

"...I would like that a lot, Kaa-chan."

"Good, now to sleep, I'll wake you up tomorrow."

Sadly all good things must come to an end

0-o-O-o-0

**And cliffhanger, time to insert angst. If you could review, that would be cool. If you can't that's cool too. Not as cool though... :3**


	3. Beginning of the Storm!

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 3**

**Konoha 9: Newborn :D**

**Team Gai: 1**

**Itachi: 9**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 18**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 56**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 38**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Shurui's House 11:00 P.M.**

Both Naruto and Shurui had been asleep for about 2 hours by now. Shurui had taught Naruto to seal all of his presents into a master seal that she suggested that he keep in his pocket in case he needed something to do to pass time.

But just outside Shurui's house and around the entire village celebrating their survival against the most powerful of the tailed beasts, that even two of the powerful ninja of all time could not defeat. (Hashirama and Madara). And like Shurui feared a 'foxhunt' was going full force. Sadly, even she could have not predicted that Naruto being seen walking into her house would be tipped off patrolling ninja about where he would be, and in turn the mob.

0-o-O-o-0

**Shurui POV**

I heard something slam against the door as I quickly shake off my sleepiness. I look to my left and see Naruto sleeping on an extra futon that I had lying around. It seems that he was quite the heavy sleeper. I was drawn out of thoughts as I hear another thud against the door. I get up to investigate, but as I reach the door it slams off its hinges and I see something I forgot all about in the fun I had with Naruto.

The 'foxhunt'.

Before I can react, I get tackled to the ground. It seems that 17 years of inactivity hurts your ninja skill significantly. I fear for my life. But more than that, I fear for Naruto's. Why else would they be here? But how did they find out?

No, thats irrelevant. I need to get Naruto away from here. Damn it, how do I get rid of Naruto when I can't even move and with them combing through my house for him?

0-o-O-o-0

**Naruto POV**

I wake up from the best dream I ever had. Me and Shurui-nee-chan celebrated my birthday. She got me a ton of awesome presents, we had cake, she told me to call her Kaa-chan, and to top it all off she said that I am going to live with her from now on.

I look around my room. And freeze. This isn't my room. From what I remember its nee-chans. That means that my dream, wasn't a dream. A smile makes its away across my face. I see that Shurui-ne-Shurui-kaa-chan left her futon. _'She probably left to use the bathroom. I better go too, don't need to mess up the bed first day.' _As I make my way to the door, I hear people talking. Lots of people. I get scared, I can practically feel the hostility in their voices. I hear something yell out kaa-chans name. What if someones hurting her? I gather all the courage I could muster and slam the door open. I promptly freeze.

0-o-O-o-0

**Normal POV**

The door to the bedroom opened up and when the people out of it saw who opened it they all froze. Then before a second could pass, the mob grabbed Naruto by the neck and threw him into the center of the room. The room was blasted with the sounds of the mob cheering about the fact that they finally got ahold of the demon brat, and Shurui yelling at Naruto to run.

Before too much time had passed Naruto was tied up with several people looming over him, brandishing several items that made Naruto fear for his life. In the mob of about 20, the people wielded 2x4 wooden planks, kitchen knives, and pipes.

Then the beating started.

For over half an hour, Narutos screams and cries of pain rang out in the night sky, followed by Shurui's pleas for them to stop. By the end Naruto was a bloodied, bruised black and blue with several broken bones, barely hanging onto consciousness.

He watched with pain filled eyes as the mob turned on the only people he truly loved. He tried to listen to what they were saying, but missed a few parts due to him drifting in and out of consciousness. To him the conversation went as follows.

"...trying to hide the demon from justice you litt...?" He saw a fat man around 40 years of age.

"Leave him alone, he hasn't don..." Naruto managed to hear plea.

"Demons don't deserve love, so why don't we get rid of it?" The same man said. Naruto saw a few people look surprised and a few more look scared. But the majority just cheered him on. He watched as the man he believed to be the ring leader walk up his mother and he saw the fear in her eyes as tears poured out. She made eye contact with him, offered one of her beautiful smiles that always made him happy, and mouthed, what he believed to be, "Live, be strong, and stay happy, sochi, for me." With that he watched as the ringleader slit the throat of his mother with a kitchen knife.

That was all he could deal with as he passed out from the emotional trauma along with the physical pain. Soon after he passed out the mob left, leaving a dead woman whose only sin was loving a lonely child and a broken child who had just seen the only person who cared about him being killed.

0-o-O-o-0

**Mindscape**

Naruto awoke again and found himself in a sewer, in front of a massive dark cage with a pair of giant slitted red glowing eyes staring down at him.

"Wh-where, where am I?" He stuttered, feeling insignificant in front of the gaze of the colossal being behind the cage.

**"You are too young to know, not to mention that is for you to find out, child. Just know that I will help you from the shadows till the day you learn who I am." **The colossal beast replied in a heavy gravelly voice, that sounded like it was twinged with sadness, guilt, and regret.

He watch, unable to move, as a red see-through wave of what looked like bubble filled gel rushed into him and he blacked out once more.

0-o-O-o-0

**Konoha General Hospital**

Naruto awoke, feeling his entire body hurt. His first reaction was to jump and scream, but even trying to move his body hurt. As he calmed himself down and tried to find out where he was and what was going on. As he focused more, he heard a conversation going on outside the room he was in. Which as he found out, extremely white room. It looked like the place he and the other kids went to get shots. His train of thought was derailed as the people outside the room started talking again.

"The boy should be waking up soon, the demon must be speeding up his healing. It's nothing short of amazing, Hokage-sama." He heard a man say, from what he could tell it was a younger man. He stopped. Did he say Hokage? The only Hokage alive was the Sandaime. The Hokage who lead them through the second and third Great Shinobi Wars, and the one to serve in office for the longest of the four.

"Ah, yes. Well I better go in and wait to break the news to the poor lad. From what I hear she was the only person who cared for the boy." This was another man, but this one sounded like one of the old men he saw when he walked on the streets.

"Very well Hokage-sama. By your leave?"

"You may go, Isha-san." With that, Naruto heard two sets of footsteps, one leaving and one going in. He started to move around a bit trying to sit up. As Naruto attempted that, the door open revealing a older gentleman. He looked like he had to be at least 60 if not more. He wore strange red robes with a matching, but equally strange red hat. He was also quite short, only coming in a 163cm. He had a grandfatherly look, but he also had a sad smile on his face as he looked at Naruto.

"Hello, Naruto." The old Hokage greeted.

"Um, hello, Hokage-sama..." The boy trailed of lamely. The combination of what happened to him the last time he was awake, the dream of the sewer he had, and the fact that he was talking to THE Hokage left him a little shell shocked.

"Naruto, my boy, I regret to inform you that Shurui Egao has past away after an attack on her person during the Kyuubi Festival in her own home."

With that Naruto froze. Everything came back to him in an instant, hitting him like a freight train. The party. The cake. The presents. The games they played. The lessons on Chakra and seals. When she told him that she would be his mother from then on. The loud bang that woke him up. The people. The beating. Watching his mother die in front of him as he lay there, useless as her throat was slit. Her last words. All the boy of 3 years could do we let out a choked so as tears started to pour out of his eyes. The old man let he child cry for a few minutes before he spoke again.

"Naruto, do you want to be strong? Strong enough so that something like this will never happen to you again?" At this Naruto's head shot up like a rocket. A chance to protect himself and anyone he cares about, after happens to him , that would be a dream come true.

"I want, no, I need to the strong. Strong enough to protect myself and anyone who needs it." Naruto stated with extreme conviction. He looked into the Hokage's face and saw a proud smile there in place of the sad on that had been there moments ago.

"Well, my boy, what if I offered you a chance to skip on the academy program and join the Shinobi ranks after two and a half years of intense personal training by my hand picked elite Shinobi, the ANBU?" The old man offered, the proud smile on his face never wavering during his question.

Naruto on the other hand, all he could think about was the fact that he was going to get training from the Hokage's hand picked ninja. This was a once in a lifetime chance. He though back to his mothers last words, "Live, be strong, and stay happy, sochi, for me." With that kind of training he was bound to become strong, and if he was strong then he would live longer. He had to do it, if not for himself then for her.

"I would be honored to accept Hokage-sama. Ano, how long was I out?" The blond replied after calming hisself down.

"Ah, just under a week my boy. And it's great that you accept, I'll send someone to pick you up in three day to get you started."

Umm, Hokage-sama, if I may make a request?" The blond asked in a more subdued tone.

"You may."

"Could I visit Shurui-kaa-chan's grave first?" He finished in the same subdued tone. The old Hokage just looking at him with sad eyes and giving him an understanding nod of his head.

"I'll take you there now, brace yourself." With that warning, he grabbed onto the child's shoulder and shunshin'd both of them

0-o-O-o-0

**Egao Family Burial Grounds**

They appeared at a clearing near the forest. There were three headstone surrounded by a rather large bed of flowers. The first one read Shiawasena Egao. The second one read Akarui Egao. The last and newest one read Shurui Egao. It is here that mother, father, and daughter all rest together. It had a simple beauty that reminded him of Shurui. All he could do was fall down before her grave and let silent tears roll down his face.

He felt inside his pocket and was relieved to feel that he still had the master seal that Shurui-kaa-chan gave him was still there. It was here he swore to himself that he would be the strongest there ever was. And like his mom said, you should never break promises.

0-o-O-o-0

**Ouuu, a little bit of the cliche 'foxhunt' hurting Naruto. And the Sandaime is going to help Naruto become strong. Next chapter is going to skim over what and how he trains along with who he meets. Make sure to review, I need the feedback. :) **


	4. Two and a Half Years of Training!

_**Thanks to the people who review for me, rest assured I read all of them and will try to take any and all suggestions into consideration. Thanks again. :)**_

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 5**

**Konoha 9: 2**

**Team Gai: 3**

**Itachi: 11**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 20**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 58**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 40**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Konoha**

A child who looked to be around 6-7 years of age due to his height, which was around 115cm was sitting on top of the head of the Yondaime Hokage. He wore a pair of black ANBU standard pants along with a black long sleeve shirt with the Uzumaki spiral on each deltoid, (in between and slightly above the bicep and tricep), that covered a fishnet undershirt. He also wore standard pair black ninja sandals and a pair of blood red gloves with padding on the fingers for protecting and more force when you punch along with a plate on the back of each hand so he could block small projectiles like kunai and shuriken.

The child was Naruto Uzumaki. The today was March 27th. It was also the day that he would be tested to see if he would become a genin. You might be thinking that becoming a genin at the young age of 5 years is a little early. But it is more than justified considering the fact that Naruto had been trained nonstop for the past two and a half years in order to reach mid-chunin level so he could join a team of above genin level genin so Konoha would be able to crush the competition in the upcoming chunin exams. The team, if he passed the special test his mentors planned, would be him, a 11 year old genin, Itachi Uchiha, and a girl, who was on Itachi's normal team, Sakkaku Kurama, another 11 year old. Both of which were held back from taking the test before just so they could stomp the competition this time around. Their third teammate, Hanta Inuzuka was also 11, but it was decided that he is not and would not be at the level they wanted him to be at the time the chunin exams rolled around.

As Naruto sat there waiting for one of his mentors to and start the test he thought back to the training and conditioning he did over the past two and a half years.

**A.N. How convenient!**

0-o-O-o-0

**Flashback/Overview Thingy: Training**

First Month

It was the first day of Narutos offical training and he was both worried and excited. He sat in his hospital room waiting for one of the Hokages ANBU to come and retrieve him. As if summoned by his thoughts a ANBU walked in wearing a Inu mask with long, spiky silver hair on top of the mask.

"Ah, Naruto Uzumaki is it?"

"Ye-yes, ANBU-san..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say. Luckily the ANBU waved it off and motioned him to follow. They traveled for about 30 minutes, with Inu slowly picking up the speed of the walk to the point where near the end Naruto was full out sprinting in order to keep up.

_'Nothing noteworthy, but considering that he hasn't trained a day in his life, it's quite impressive that he managed to move as fast as he did for as long as he did.'_ "Well, here we are. First things first, you will need to have basic education in math, science, history, reading, writing, chakra theory, and handsigns. Neko should be taking over for the rest of this month to give you personal training, then she will drop by every week or so to see your progress and update your material. Well, there she is, I'll see you in a month. Ja ne!" With that he shunshin'd away leaving Naruto muttering something about needing to learn that, and another ANBU with long, straight purple hair to walk in from the tree line.

"Well Naruto, from what I understand, you know how to read, write and have basic understanding of history?" The purple haired ANBU questioned.

"Thats right!" Naruto said, with more than a little pride.

"And correct me if I'm wrong, you have little to no understanding of math, science, chakra theory and handsigns." She continued.

And just like that all of Naruto's pride popped like a balloon someone used for Rasengan practice. "Uh, yeah..." He replied, his cheeks burning with embarrassment with one arm scratching the back of his neck as he looked at the ground.

"That's very good for someone you age." She comforted, "You have the basics, now I will give you examples of how to do a problem and different ways to solve it. Once you get it I will give you practice before I test you on it. If and when you pass, we will move onto the next subject. The reason I will be here for a whole month and then only once every week or so is due to the fact that the early lessons are quite easy and after a month you will need the whole week to grasp the basics of each topic. Understood?"

Naruto stood there trying to understand everything that had just been told to him and in the end when he thought he had everything down he offered the ANBU operative a smile and a nod.

"Then lets get started." With that said, she grabbed a beginners math book and started Narutos rise to greatness.

0-o-O-o-0

**Timeskip: One Month**

Second Month - End of First Year

In the middle of a forest clearing a child sat on a chair in front of a desk, reading a book and filling out a worksheet. He wore dark brown cargo pants and a solid green tee-shirt. The child was Naruto.

Naruto had advance far quicker than Neko could have predicted. At the academy they taught math levels 1-10, with most students only covering one a year and only making it to level 6. In one month, a child only half the age of the students who did level one math was already halfway through it when it takes normal students at least four and a half months to get half way through it.

Science and History was taught on a scale that was exactly the same. While not as far as he was in math, he did manage to get a quarter of the way through in science and managed to copy his results that he got in math for history and chakra theory. But where he really improved was his reading and writing. When she asked if he had any idea why, he replied with a simple, "It reminds me of when Kaa-chan taught me, so I have to put everything I have into it!" _  
><em>

All that left was his handsigns. While not bad at them, he was nothing special. But that just made him work harder on them. _'Not that I can complain, it sure makes my job easier.'_

"Naruto, put down what you're working on and come here." When she saw him standing in front of her at ready a few seconds later she continued. "My month with you is over. It was a very pleasant experience to teach someone with as much work ethic as you, and I'm sure you'll get far in life with that kind of effort. Later today ANBU operative Tora will come by and help you for next year in training your body and if progress fast enough, he will help you find a taijutsu style that will fit you. Goodbye Naruto, I'll see you in a week."

Naruto gave you a nod and a bright smile, having also enjoyed learning under Neko and knowing that he would see her every week. "Thank Neko-sensei! I'll see you around then!" With that he walked back over to where his learning material lay and got back to work.

After about thirty or so minutes of working/waiting a Tora masked ANBU shunshin'd into the clearing. He was rather tall, at least 180 cm, with a his brown hair in a buzzcut. He stood there and promptly cleared his throat drawing Naruto's attention. He quickly stood up and ran in front of the ANBU and waited to be spoken to. Showing respect to people who could help you was one of Neko's extra lessons.

"Uzumaki-san?" The tall ANBU inquired.

"Yes, Tora-sensei?" Naruto quickly returned.

"Ah, well Uzumaki-san. Let me give you the layout for our year of training. You are going to do as many repetitions of each exercise you can and I will give you a goal to reach by the end of the week. We will continue until either the year is over or you can each to my liking, then if we have enough time I will start to teach you a taijutsu style that will fit your body. You will also need to start eating foods that will boost your growth as much as possible, I will be giving you rations every week for you to eat. Understood?"

Naruto, like he did a month ago with Neko, stood there taking everything before giving a nod of confirmation.

"Well no point in burning daylight, give me as many push-ups you can." Tora ordered, getting down to business

"Hai, Tora-sensei!" With that, the physical part of Naruto's training started.

0-o-O-o-0

**Timeskip: 11 Months**

Start of Second Year - End of Second Year

A boy that looked to be around 5 years of age stood shirtless in a clearing in the forest, showing off his developing muscles and his body that was slick with sweat, running through katas for his handpicked taijutsu style. The only clothing he had on were a pair of ANBU standard black pants and a pair of black Shinobi sandals. With a combination of the healthiest foods people could possibly pick out making up 100% if his diet and they training he went through during the past year, he had grow more than any 4 year old had any right to. He thought back to when he ran through his exercises under Tora-sensei. While Tora-sensei forced him to push himself to the brink of exhaustion by the end of every session, he never made it so he would be unable to get himself and do the work Neko-sensei assigned him for the week.

Even lost in his thoughts he could still hear the telltale sounds of leaves in the wind signaling a shunshin being used, one of Tora-senseis lessons was training his senses along with his body, so he promptly stop what he was doing and waited for his sensei to give him his orders.

"Uzumaki, today is the last day I will be seeing you. Unlike Neko, you no longer have any need for me. Seeing as how you know your limit and how much past it you should push yourself, along with the fact that you have all the scrolls you need to finish learning Rasen-hiko-ken. Remember to stop by my house when you master it in a few years. I want to see how good my student is by then."

Unlike when Neko-sensei stopped teaching him, this would be the last time he would see Tora-sensei for an undetermined amount of time. Over the last 11 months he had come to see Tora as more than a teacher and more akin to older brother figure. But out of respect for him, he wouldn't make a scene, knowing awkward Tora found it to express his emotions.

"Hai, Tora-sensei. I promise that the next time we fight, it'll be who will be the winner." With that he flashed a bright grin.

"I await the day where I can fully let lose, until then...Naruto..." And before Naruto could comment on the fact that that was the first time Tora had referred to him by his first name, he shunshin'd away. After standing there gape jawed for a few moments, he shrugged, put on a smile and got back to work on perfecting his katas.

After running through them for another 3 hours he heard another telltale rustle of leaves signify the use of a leaf shunshin. In front of him was an ANBU member he had not seen in over a year. Inu.

"Yo!" The ANBU operative greeted with one of his hands in a peace sign, and the other holding an orange book to his face.

"Um, hello, Inu-sensei?" He greeted, more than a little off guard by how relaxed and unprofessional he was compared to the last to ANBU he trained under. Inu merely dismissed dismissed his awkward greeting with a light chuckle.

"Now, for the last year and a half of training before you become a genin, you will be continue working your studies under Neko, you will continue working on your physical training that Tora no doubt already told you, and I will be teaching kunai and shuriken techniques, chakra control, the three academy jutsu, and if we have time, a few elemental jutsu before our 18 months our over. Now, take this kunai and mark your progress as you climb this tree like so." With that, he threw a kunai at Naruto's feet and started walking up a tree. Then while standing parallel to the ground he explained how, "Coat your feet with chakra to stick to the tree. Remember to much and you will blast off, and too little and you will slide off. But if I had to guess you will have more problems with the former than you will with the latter." After saying his part, he flipped off to sit in the shade of a tree and read.

_'Better get started' _With that thought running through his head he got a running start, made it up 5 steps, and was launched back, leaving a 15cm indent of his foot in the tree. Inu who was watching was more than a little impressed by the amount of chakra you would need to do something like that. Naruto on the other hand just sweatdropped at what an epic failure that was. _'This might be harder than I thought.' _

And with that thought, he ran at the tree again.

0-o-O-o-0

**Timeskip: One Year**

Start of Third Year - End of Training

The yell of, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!", rang out throughout the forest. Shortly afterwards the entire forest was covered with copious amounts of smoke, as it cleared it showed the forest was covered with the celebrating bodies of hundreds spiky haired blondes with red tips.

"Kakashi-sensei! I did it! Now I can learn my elements right?" A overly happy blond asked the other clones dispelled and he calmed himself down.

"Maa, maa, I promised didn't I Naruto? Now come here." In less than a second the blond stood in front of his teacher. Naruto could honestly say that he was closer to Kakashi than he was to the other two ANBU he trained under, even Neko, who he had known for over two years. It was one month into the training that Kakashi told him his name and they started to form a brotherly bond way stronger than the one he had with Tora in under two months after that. As Naruto though about his relationship with Kakashi, Kakashi was thinking about how much Naruto had progressed.

_'He really has come along way' _He thought with a fond smile that was hidden by his dual (tri? ANBU mask and regular mask or ANBU mask, regular mask and the mask he wears under his mask (see episode 101)) layer mask. During the start of the training Naruto had the worst chakra control he had ever seen. But he quickly found out that wasn't his fault, after watching him accidently blow more holes in trees than Kakashi could do on purpose. His chakra reserves were simply gigantic for an adult, and this was a child of 4-5 years of age with them. But he persevered. Learning the tree-walking, water-walking, river-walking, leaf-sticking and kunai-balancing almost as fast as a normal clan child. (It tends to take clan born children longer to master chakra control than civilian due to larger chakra reserves. Point-case is Sakura compared to Sasuke). He also managed to learn Henge and Kawarimi after dozens of long nights of staying up practicing. Kakashi saw that he would never be able to learn a simple bunshin so he taught him the more advance version after making him promise not to try and train with it til he hits puberty so his mind can handle the stress. As if that wasn't enough, his mastery of kunai and shuriken techniques were coming along very nicely.

He was drawn out his thoughts when Naruto started talking again. "Ne, sensei? How am I going to find out my chakra affinity?"

"Ah, well you see this paper? This isn't any ordinary piece of paper. No, this paper will tell you what affinity or affinites you posses. I personally have a strong natural affinity to raiton, and I built up affinities of varying strength for the other four with lots of time and effort from practicing jutsu I copied with my Sharingan. Now when you channel your chakra the paper will react in one of five way, or any combination of them if you have multiple affinities. The paper will burn for katon. Get sliced for fuuton. Crumple up for raiton. Turn to dust for doton. And finally get wet for suiton. You get all that?"

Receiving a nod of confirmation, he handed the paper to Naruto and waited for him to channel his chakra through it. He watched as the paper split into 4 parts, two of the crumpling into tiny balls and the other two soaking to the point where they were basically mush. Needless to say he was surprised. Having one affinity as strong as Naruto did would be rare enough, but to have three was practically a 1 in a 1,000,000 chance!

"Well, well Naruto! Looks like you have three affinities, and they are all rather strong! Now as much as I would like to help you master all three of them, we simply don't have the time. So pick one and we will focus on that one and I'll give you one or two jutsu for the other two so you have some diversity."

"What you would recommend, sensei?" Naruto asked, hoping for some insight.

"Well, the chunin exams that you are expected to participate in will be in Suna. Suiton jutsu would not be optimal in the desert area. Suna also has a lock on fuuton jutsu in the way Konoha has a lock on katon jutsu so they might be able to overpower you, and fuuton also happens to be my worst element. That leaves raiton, while it is weak to fuuton that you could expect from Suna, I can offer you the most help in it seeing as how it is my best element." Kakashi offered.

"So raiton it is!"

"Now before you learn any jutsu, it would be best to master raiton chakra to a moderate level before you learn any jutsu. Short term this will just waste time, so we won't do this for the fuuton and suiton jutsu I will show you. But seeing as how I will teach you 4-5 raiton jutsu, this will both speed you learning them making it time efficient and also increase the power of the jutsu. Now for your exercise, you need to crumple a leaf like so. Remember, raiton chakra is very erratic, you can't control it but you can guild it. Now get started." With that Kakashi sat down to read, occasionally looking at Naruto from the corner of his eye.

_'Lets do this!'_

0-o-O-o-0

**Flashback/Overview Thingy: Training: Finished**

Naruto was pulled away from his train of thought when he saw Kakashi appear from behind him, with Kakashi was his two, potential, team mates. Itachi and Sakkaku.

"Ready for the test Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

All Naruto did was let a small confident smile cross his face before nodding. It was now or never!

0-o-O-o-0

**Well, there it is. It ended up being a little long than I thought it would, but I am quite happy with how it turned out. Remember to review. Later.**


	5. The Test Begins!

**Sorry for taking so long, but here it is.**

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 5**

**Konoha 9: 2**

**Team Gai: 3**

**Itachi: 11**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 20**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 58**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 40**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Konoha**

Naruto Uzumaki followed Kakashi and his two potential teammates into the forest to complete his test in order to become a genin. He thought about the different challenges that he might have to face in order to pass. There were almost a limitless amount of things that Kakashi could expect him to do in order to pass. The more he thought about it, the more he started to get worried. He felt himself start to panic and both his breathing and thoughts become erratic as he imagined what would happen to him. He would disappoint both of his future teammates, that had been held back for him to help show Konoha's power during that chunin exams in the form of a underage overpowered team, Itachi and Sakkaku. He would disappointing all of his teachers, Neko, Tora, and Kakashi. He would be disappointing the old Hokage, who visited every month or so in order to check how his training was going and to give him encouragement. But worst of all, he would be disappointing Shurui-kaa-chan. Not only that, he would be breaking the promise he made to become the strongest. No. He wouldn't fail. It simply wasn't an option. _'I will pass. I will never be weak again!'_

With his newfound determination to succeed he followed Kakashi into a clearing where he stopped and appeared to be waiting for someone else as he read his little orange book. After a few minutes of waiting, Naruto decided to ask Kakashi about the test.

"Ah, sensei? When am I going to take the test?"

His only response was Kakashi putting his book away and giving him one of his infamous eye-smiles. Then out of nowhere kunai and shuriken rained down, and Kakashi shunshin'd out of the clearing. Itachi was the first to react by diving into the tree line, with Sakkaku casting a subtle genjutsu known as **Magen: Reflected Offense** on herself, Itachi, and Naruto. It was a genjutsu that both hid your target(s) and created a clone in your place that would show itself doing any ranged attacks the target used. Like either casting the same jutsu or throwing a kunai at the same target as the one with the genjutsu cast on them, aimed at the same point (if you throw it at someones neck, the clone will look like its doing the same). Except it would be from a different angle. The reason it was subtle was because of the fact that it only went into effect when the enemy lost sight of the target. It was extremely useful for confusing enemies or buying time. Naruto followed by moving in front of her in order to block the kunai that targeted her as soon as she started her handsigns. Using discrete signals, Sakkaku told Naruto that Itachi would be looking for at least of the attackers while they acted as decoys. In response Naruto gave an almost imperceptible nod, followed by him casting one of his few wind jutsu to draw attention to himself. "**Futton: Gre****at**** Breakthrough****!**"

He flooded the jutsu with chakra, bumping it from C-rank to A-rank with pure chakra, and sent it upwards. As the jutsu passed the trees overhead, it pulled every leaf and several branches with it, only to drop them back down. Using the leaves as both a distraction and as a camouflage for his next move, Itachi used a leaf shunshin that would blend in with the scattered leaves to sneak behind one of the 5 chunin that had attacked his team with kunai beforehand. Quickly knocking him out, he shunshin'd both of them in front of his team and relayed the locations to his two comrades. It was Sakkaku who had the idea of both Itachi and Naruto leaving to go get them, leaving her defenceless. Only Itachi would hang back out of sight, so when they went to take out Sakkaku they would get blindsided by Itachi. That would leave Naruto to attempt to take out any that remained.

Itachi and Naruto looked at each other and shared a nod, before they both dashed off in opposite directions. One of the chunin, like expected, saw a defenceless Sakkaku and charged in aiming to take her out and leave Naruto and Itachi without her genjutsu support. As the chunin landed behind her and was about to knock her out, Itachi appeared behind him and landed a kunai in each of his shoulders effectively rendering him useless for the rest of the exercise. As two more chunin charged in, and with both Itachi and Sakkaku still in the fight, it was a one-on-one fight. The last chuninwas watching them fight when Naruto decided that it was time to take out his target. He realized that against other kids, he might be able to knock them out. But when fight fully grown adult chunin, he would have to rely on his ninjutsu. With that in mind, he ran through the handsigns for a jutsu that he could use to incapacitate the target.

"**Raiton: Electromagnetic Murder!**" He sent his attack speeding at the chuninwho was watching Itachi and Sakkaku fight his comrades and looking for a chance to assist. The attack hit and the chunin was left spasming on the ground. Naruto created a clone to tie him up so he could go help Itachi and Sakkaku. As he watched the fight, he saw that Itachi was holding his opponent back but was unable to finish the fight due to his opponent being a taijutsu specialist, and due to that was to fast for Itachi deal any lasting damage. Sakkaku, being a genjutsu specialist, was having trouble holding back the chunin fighting her. As he looked for a opening to help either of them, he saw his chance when Sakkaku detonated a explosive tag and when her opponent retreated, she cast a genjutsu known as **Magen: Winte****r**** Wonderland**. It was a simple genjutsu that was easy to dispel, but heavily hindered sight, and hearing. Naruto, seeing her cast a genjutsu, quickly dropped down on her opponent and sent a few kunai at his back while he was gathering the chakra to dispel the genjutsu. Sakkaku sent him a grateful nod and smile which he returned. They turned to help Itachi, only to see him with a kunai at his opponent's neck. **  
><strong>

"If thats all Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked in his normal monotone, as if he didn't just fight and take out multiple chunin. A few seconds later Kakashi appeared out of the treeline with his hands in his pockets like he had all the time in the world.

"Well done, could have been better, but you can work on that as a team before we head to Suna. Have the rest of the day to learn about each other. Later kids!" With his part said Kakashi pulled out his book and shunshin'd to wherever the wild Kakashi likes the roam.

"..."

"..."

"..."

_'The awkward silence is deafening' _Naruto mused in his thoughts, to which is new teammates unknowingly agreed.

"Ah, you guys want some food?" Naruto asked unsealing some fruits and water bottles, hoping to start the conversation.

"Sure, thanks!" Sakkaku replied, sounding both relieved that the silence was over and happy that Naruto was friendly. Itachi just gave a small nod. Naruto threw an apple and a water bottle to each of them before sitting down in the shade and motioning them to follow. Itachi and Sakkaku looked at each other before shrugging and sitting down.

"Soooo, lets all introduce ourselves!" Sakkaku started, hoping to build some trust and understanding between her, Itachi, and Naruto. "We'll use the simple, name, likes, dislikes, and dreams form of introduction! I'll start. My name is Sakkaku, I like genjutsu, flowers, my clan, and my little sister. I dislike people who disrespect my clan and genjutsu. My dream is to become a world famous kunoichi and show people the power of genjutsu. Now, what about you Naruto?"

"Ah, well, my name is Naruto. I like learning new things, training, and my mom. I dislike people who harm others for pointless reasons, and my dream is to become the strongest there ever was!" Naruto said, gradually getting more confident and ending with his voice full of passion and conviction.

"Thats a great dream Naruto! With that attitude, there won't be anything you can't do! Now, what about you Itachi?" Sakkaku encouraged, leaving Naruto with a happy smile and a small embarrassed blush.

"My name is Itachi. I like my little brother. I dislike war. I dream of peace." Itachi answered quickly in his regular monotone. With his part said, he stood up, dusted himself off, nodded his aconogement and thanks to his teammates, and shunshin'd away.

"Ah, Itachi always was a quiet one. How about you and I go train?" Sakkaku tried to explain. Naruto just gave a smile and nodded. With that, Naruto made his first friend.

0-o-O-o-0

**Ah, sorry I wanted to make this chapter a little longer, but I decided to split it in half seeing as how I haven't updated in almost a week. Sorry about that, and the next chapter will be out in a few days. Remember to review, and later! **


	6. Forge the Path to Greatness!

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 5**

**Konoha 9: 2**

**Team Gai: 3**

**Itachi: 11**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 20**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 58**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 40**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Konoha Shopping District**

As Naruto walked down the road towards the bakery after a nice training session with Sakkaku to get one of the few treats Tora-sensei would allow him to eat, even if it was only once every two weeks, he looked to his right to see his first friend, the aforementioned Sakkaku. Well first friend his age. Well she was about twice his age... But she was closer to his age than anyone else! He thought about his new team. Itachi was cool as a cucumber, had a smart dexterous mind, and was easily the strongest of the three of them, if him taking out 3 of the 5 chunin they fought was any indication. He had a decent jutsu repertoire, made up of mostly katon techniques. And with his Sharingan genjutsus were a given for him. Add his more than slightly impressive taijutsu and you have a all around powerhouse. Sakkaku was also very strong, but in different ways. She had several very powerful genjutsus, and a tactical mind that anyone would need to be wary of. Combining the two she could make several impressive strategies that would leave anyone either dead or disarmed. That left him. He had a larger jutsu repertoire than Itachi, and slightly better in taijutsu than Sakkaku, but his genjutsu skill was horrid. The skills only consisting of dispelling genjutsu, but even then he could only dispel low B-rank ones at best. If it came down to a fight, Itachi would beat him with a combination of his Sharingan, genjutsu, and taijutsu. Sakkaku would also beat him with her higher level genjutsu that would leave him useless. That was not to say that he was useless, he was very strong, especially for his age. No, his teammates were just better due to age and experience. He would catch up to them. On that he swore.

As he kept thinking about his team he thought about them not as ninja, or comrades, but as people. Itachi seemed nice enough, a bit quiet and dull, but nice. Sakkaku on the other hand, was extremely outgoing and kind. She made an effort to be friends with everyone and from what he could gather, only rarely got angry. But what about himself? What kind of person was he? He would like to think that he was a nice friendly person, with a great sense of humor. But could you ever accurately judge yourself?

He was pulled out of his thoughts as he and Sakkaku arrived at the bakery. It was one of the few places let him enter and buy things without any complaints, but he thinks that its most likely due to the fact that Shurui-kaa-chan was great friends with the owner.

He got a loaf of bread due to the fact that he was running out, and a dozen cookies for him and Sakkaku to share. As he walked out, he handed her 6 of them before waving her goodbye. It was only 5:00 in the afternoon, so he still had time to do some last minute training. After seeing that he was currently the weakest on his team, he decided that he needed to improve himself so he wouldn't hold his team back during any future missions. Kakashi did say that if he passes then he expected him to become a chunin along with the rest of the team. After that they would make up a four man cell, composed of them and a jonin leader, to do harder missions till they reached jonin and picked their own paths. Like either ANBU, jonin-sensei, or just a regular jonin.

As he walked into the house that Hokage-sama gave him to stay at while he trained he though about the things that he could do in order to have an edge over other shinobi. Itachi had his Sharingan as his ace in the whole. Sakkaku had her clan jutsu. He tried to think about things that set him apart from other shinobi. Other than his healing, better-than-average senses, larger than average chakra reserves, and three affinities, he had nothing. While they were all good, all of them could be obtained with hard work. He wanted something that no-one would have.

It hit him like a pile of bricks. He remembered the advanced theories he read on chakra natures and chakra nature kekkei genkai. It was theorized that the Sage of Six Paths or the Rikudou Sennin had what was known as prime chakra. Chakra that held the ability to use every affinity, the ability to use every kekkei genkai, and no affinity at all. Prime chakra would want to change into any type of chakra the wielder would desire, but would always return to normal chakra in the end. His descendants all had blank chakra. Blank chakra would resist change, trying to remain as normal chakra. But with the hope of wielding even a fraction of the power the Rikudou Sennin did, they forced their chakra to change, where they picked the affinities they had with training their chakra to naturally act in one way or another. Creating affinities. Eventually, due to that fact that chakra affinities are hereditary, their descendants started losing the blank chakra and started being born with affinities. People also started being born with a tiny affinity to every nature, but it was so small it wouldn't even show on chakra paper. But did offered the chance to gain in an affinity to every nature. It was also theorized that kekkei genkai were a result of being a child of two people with extremely high but different affinities, thereby being born able to use both of them in high amounts, and eventually use them together as a kekkei genkai. That being passed down from generation to generation, with each one working on it, making it more and more dominate in the family as time went on.

If he could combine his his high affinities for wind, water, and/or lightning, he might be able to create or recreate several kekkei genkai. The very thought left him giddy. He tried to remember what chakra natures were needed for what kekkei genkai. Futton and Suiton made Hyoton, Raiton and Suiton made Ranton, but what did Raiton and Futton make? What if he combined all three?! The very thought left him almost drooling at the sheer awesomeness. But was that even possible? Someone had to have had the idea before, but why didn't they try it?

Again, realization hit him like a stack of bricks. Time. The sheer amount of time it would take to build a sufficient affinity to create a kekkei genkai would be monumental. Even with a affinity as high as his, he would need to spend at least 10 years non-stop working on each one, and that was before he even tried combining them. Even people during the the peace times, which gave ninja the most free time possible, would have been unable to train for a affinity to create a affinity. Even if he was only 5 and planned on living for a long time still, he realized that trying to create and recreate any kekkei genkai would take till he reached his mid 40's to his early 50's. Started to feel himself get discouraged when it came to him.

For the third time, realization hit him like a stack of bricks. Two words. Well two more words. But not those words. Eh, the words are 'Kage Bunshin'. With the memory feedback he could train for years in months. If he started now he could master Raiton in a year or so, and if he spent a year on each element, and two or three on the kekkei genkai he would have it master before he hit puberty! Well, damn. Puberty. He promised Kakashi that he wouldn't use Kage Bunshin to train till he hit puberty... If he started after he hit puberty, assuming he hits it around 13, he would have the kekkei genkai down before he hit 18! Yeah, not as cool.

Well, it would be best if he kept it as a secret for now, or until he decided to showcase his powers. Why even tell people how he got them? If he wanted to keep his ace in the hole then why tell anyone about it. One of the greatest tools a shinobi has is deception and misinformation. He had till he was 18 to make up a lie as to why he had one or more kekkei genkai. Plenty of time.

He ended his thoughts as he reached his home. It was already fairly late. Looks like he would be stuck doing chakra control exercises till bedtime.

0-o-O-o-0

**Well, looks like I lied. I had more time than I though so I managed to finish this chapter faster than I thought. This chapter was basically what kind of people he and his teammates are, and how the title 'Rise of the Storm Sage' makes sense. See you next time, and make sure to review! :)**


	7. Start of the Journey!

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 5**

**Konoha 9: 2**

**Team Gai: 3**

**Itachi: 11**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 20**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 58**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 40**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Konoha's Red Lights District - Naruto's Room**

Today was it.

Today was the day Naruto would be leaving Konoha for Suna.

In 5 days the chunin exams would start, and Kakashi wanted to be there early for once. So today Naruto, Itachi, Sakkaku, their sensei Kyoshi, and Kakashi who would act as the extra 'muscle' to show power would be leaving for the 3 day trek from Konoha to Suna.

If Naruto was being completely honest with himself, he was more than a little nervous and anxious. He would be the youngest person in history to participate in the chunin exams. Not only that, but a lot of hope was riding with his team showing up all the competition. He felt like he had the right to feel like he did. Not that he would show it. Never. Itachi never even showed any emotion other than approval when he did something perfect. Even Sakkaku, who wore her emotions on her sleeves, never showed any type of hesitance, fear, or trepidation that plagued Naruto for the past week just thinking about the exams.

He also couldn't help but think that he was in over his head. What if he cause his team to fail? No. That wasn't an option. There were too many people with their hopes in him. Not to mention his team. In the short time that he had known them, Naruto could honestly say that he felt like he had known them for years. Apparently being in life and death scenarios, during the C-rank missions they took to bond, really helps people connect. Well, either that or die. Yeah, they connected real fast.

As Naruto was having these thought his body was on auto-pilot, running through his morning rituals of getting up, brushing, changing, eating, and leaving the house to go wherever he had to go for the day. Only today, Naruto also filled up two sealing scrolls with food, cloths, extra kunai, extra shuriken, and anything else he might need during the chunin exams, along with several things he might not even touch. Better safe than sorry, not the mention the fact that he only filled the second scroll up half way.

He walked out of his house, making sure to lock the doors and send enough chakra into his heavy duty reinforcement seal to make sure they would last for at least 3 months. With that done he started to make his way over to the west gates to meet his team and Kakashi so they could make the trip to Suna.

0-o-O-o-0

**Konoha's West Gate**

"Ah, I'm not late am I?" Naruto asked as he pulled up, knowing for a fact that he was a little early but seeing everyone else there and wanting to break the ice, decided to ask anyway.

As Itachi and their sensei, Kyoshi, shook their heads in a silent 'no', Sakkaku was a bit more verbal in her answer and greeting.

"Oh, hey there Naruto! And to answer your question, no you're not late, actually, you're a bit early!" She replied with a easy grin that Naruto returned. With that said, they fell into a comfortable silence ready to wait an hour or so for Kakashi to appear.

After about one and a half hours of waiting, Kakashi strolled up the gate with his book in one hand and a bagel in the other. Not even sparing them a glance he walked by and call out to them when he was about 5 meters away, "We don't have all day. You have kept me waiting long enough, now lets go." With that said, Kakashi walked down the road, not even waiting for them to catch up.

Naruto and his team just started at Kakashi's back before shrugging and going into a light jog to catch up. After catching up, the took to the trees in order keep make it to Suna in before the exams started.

0-o-O-o-0

**Well, I was going to write more but I haven't updated in a while so I decided to just cut off them entering Suna and write it next chapter. Now that I explained why my chapter is/was so short. I just have to insert a 'review please'. So yeah, review this please :) OR ELSE! Oh, and if anyone has any ideas for what the exams could be, that would be great if you told me. If you have them and don't tell me, great, not as great, but still great. And if you don't have any, great! What I'm trying to say is... I love you. 3 Now to make sure nobody I know ever reads this. Later. **


	8. The Exams Begin!

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 5**

**Konoha 9: 2**

**Team Gai: 3**

**Itachi: 11**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 20**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 58**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 40**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Suna - Main Gates**

Naruto, along with his team and Kakashi, made it to Suna without a hitch. Well, other than random group of bandits that thought they could scare ninja into giving up any/all of their belongings. Needless to say, the bandits wouldn't be bothering anyone else from now on. As Kyoshi signed them in, Kakashi lead them to the hotel they would be staying at. Naruto took the time to look around the village as they walked. From where he stood, he could feel and see several ninja watching them from the roof tops. He felt embarrassed for them because if a genin, even a under-ranked one, could see their DESERT operatives watching them, then what about elite jounin? But as he thought about it, he realized they allowed themselves to be seen for the same reason Kakashi was escorting them without his ANBU mask on. Intimidation. The DESERT operatives watching them let themselves be seen to show power to visitors, who would in turn tell their fellow villagers about the abundance of ninja in the village, thereby spreading word of their power. I rather simple but effective strategy. Not to mention useful for keeping the visitors from doing anything stupid like planning to invade the village and then killing someone with a technique that only your village knows like **Futon: Kaze no Yaiba** and then leaving the body to be found. That would just be idiotic.

0-o-O-o-0

**Suna - Kazekage Office**

"Now, Baki, I need you to train my children make them as strong as possible. With the lack of talent we have been showing in our newer ninja lately, we won't have any funds from the Daimyo in a decade or so..." The Kazekage was about to continue with his reasons and tell Baki what to train his kids in when Baki released a rather loud sneeze, resulting in a rather large sweatdrop from the Kazekage. Considering the fact that Suna almost even reaches below 20 degrees celsius, getting the common cold was not all that common. And due to that, the people of Suna avoided people with it like the plague.

"Ah, Baki, are you alright?" The Kazekage asked wondering if one of his best Shinobi needed a few days off.

"Oh course, Kazekage-sama, someone must have been talking about me." Baki replied, hoping the reassure is fearless leader that everything was fine. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on your perspective, the Kazekage was not a superstitious man, and thought that Baki was in fact sick.

"Baki. Take a few days off, you can start training my children next week. Make sure to take them to watch the exams. Show them what is expected of them." The Kazekage ordered, leaving Baki with a sweatdrop, cursing who or what made him sneeze.

0-o-O-o-0

**Suna - Hotel**

"I'm telling you, I have to learn some Katon jutsus Kakashi-sensei! Suna is in Kaze no Kuni for crying out loud! A Katon jutsu could save my life! Just imagine, I'm at my back to a wall, the enemy is about to throw a Futon jutsu at me, when I throw it back with flames! Imagine how cool that would be!" Naruto tried to explain to Kakashi why he needed to learn some more jutsu. To save his life of course. Not because he saw Itachi throwing around fireballs and thought it was utterly badass, and he secretly looked up to Itachi as a male-role-model or brother.

Kakashi, in a dictionary definition of his personality and mannerisms, flipped the page of his book and let out a giggle. Naruto, in a dictionary definition of his personality and mannerisms, promptly face-faulted. Before getting about to yell at Kakashi for not listening and getting hit in the face with a scroll throw at him from Itachi.

"Study that when you have time. There is a small tree with of leaves sealed inside the scroll to practice manipulation, but for the love of Kami, shut up." With that Itachi climbed into his bed, threw the covers over himself, and fell asleep. Leaving Naruto, blushing with both embarrassment and slight anger, to murmur out something that sounded like 'thank you'.

"Well, you brats better follow Itachi's example and go to sleep, the exams will start tomorrow and you will need your rest. Right Kyoshi?" Kakashi asked/stated with his trademark eye smile. Kyoshi just looked up, offered a quick, "Did you say something?", went back to reading is book. This in turn cause Kakashi to sulk and whisper about people stealing his lines.

Needless to say Naruto and his team already were somewhat used to it some they all fell asleep by the time Kakashi finished his little mood swing.

0-o-O-o-0

**Suna - Chunin Exam Hall**

As Naruto and his team stood outside the Exam Hall, Naruto took a moment to calm his raging emotions. He understood that his team was far above the level that any genin team had to right to be, but Kakashi told him the villages tend to make the exams so that the home team would have a distinct advantage. Kumo did search and destroy missions for the exams, where the team would have to look for a box inside of a cave on a mountain. Out of several hundred caves on dozens of mountains. Konoha put them in a forest that the academy teaches them how to survive inside of from day one, granted the ones the put the academy students in is much more... mild, but its still a distinct advantage that the other villages would not have.

Kakashi had them all seal several gallons of water, saying that, "Its better to be safe than sorry and dying of thirst." As Naruto and his team walked in, Kakashi and Kyoshi gave them both smiles, (in Kakashi's case a eye smile) and nods of encouragement.

_'There is no going back now. My team and my village is counting on me. I can do this. I HAVE to do this.' _Naruto nodded to himself, feeling like he had pumped himself enough to not lose his head when things inevitably hit the fan.

Naruto walked in front of Itachi and Sakkaku and in his pumped up mind, thought it would looks really cool to kick open to door to the Exam Hall. Which he did without any thought to the consequences. He closed his eyes, focused chakra into his foot to hold his place and his leg to increase the power of his kick and lashed out as hard as he could. He opened his eyes and saw everyone in the room glaring at them, most of them looking like they were startled by the loud sound his kick produced. He turned around when he heard a dual smacking sound, and saw Itachi and Sakkaku facepalming and shaking their heads in exasperation. He grew a atomic blush on his face and turned around, missing the smiles on his teammates faces.

0-o-O-o-0

**Welp, I was going to do the Chunin Exams. But then it hit me, I don't wanna. So, I am just going to do a skimmed version of it. The whole creating OCs and then never using them again does not really appeal to me. The only reason I even made Sakkaku was to *removed* and explain Narutos feeling towards *removed* so it won't affect his relationship with *removed*. Make sure to review. And yes I do have a pairing in mind, and it will be glorious. **


	9. Start of Something Beautiful!

**I wanted to go into depth for the chunin exams, but to be honest I just don't feel like it. So I am going to speed over it, then continue the story. Lets start. :)**

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 5**

**Konoha 9: 2**

**Team Gai: 3**

**Itachi: 11**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 20**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 58**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 40**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Suna - Chunin Exam Halls**

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin on his face, "Eh hehe, sorry?"

"Good job remaining inconspicuous, Naruto..." Itachi said in a tone that reeked of sarcasm.

"Ne, Itachi, me being as young as I am would have drawn attention anyway!" Naruto exclaimed, trying in vain to defend his actions.

"All the more reason not to draw more attention to yourself and by extension us." Itachi replied, slowly, as if he was talking to a child. But considering the fact that Naruto was only 5 years old, he was talking to a child.

"Now, now, boy. Lets just wait for the exams to start." Sakkaku interjected, hoping to defuse the situation before it got any worse. Itachi for some reason or another found amusement in riling Naruto up, and Naruto was rather bad at arguing which led to him getting frustrated and angry.

Naruto just nodded enthusiastically, as he had yet to come up with a rebuttal to Itachi's last comment. And Itachi just gave a small nod and leaned against to wall with his eyes closed, giving the appearance of being lax when in reality he was judging everyones chakra levels to see if there was anyone of interest.

After about 30 or so minutes of waiting, A group of Suna chunin lead by a jounin walked into the room.

"Alright, now, the exams are going to start in like, I don't know, 5 minutes? Most of you will either fail or die. So get out anything you need to. Write a love letter or a will. I don't know, but heres your last chance to back out." The jounin explained in a carefree aloof tone.

Naruto, if he was being honest with himself, was more than a little unsettled by the short speech. He would have been a lot worse if Kakashi didn't tell him that the proctors would be doing everything in their power to freak him out in order to either get him to drop out or make a mistake.

"Ah, look at that! Times up, anyone want to quit? No? Then follow me!" He continued, ended in a rather bloodthirsty tone of voice.

He started to walk outside before breaking out into a brisk jog. Most of the genin found it rather hard to keep up, considering the heat that they were not used to and the speed at which the jounin could casually move at was far above their maximum speed.

They keep jogging/struggling to keep up for about 15 minutes before they reached what looked like a miniature desert surrounded by rocks in a bowl shape just outside of the village. It also looked to be a lot more harsh than any strip of desert they had ever seen, granted the only desert they ever seen was what they saw on the way to Suna. But this was a cut above anything they thought possible. Wind blew sand around at blistering speeds, the heat felt like it was 10 degrees hotter than it was away from the miniature desert, and they could almost see the moisture being sucked out of their bodies. All in all it was rather daunting.

"Well kids, you are going to be camping in there for 3 days or till you find the oasis in the middle. Once there, you will wait for there to either be 12 full teams in the ring, or for the 3 days to be up. No one will go looking for you. If you get lost, your dead. Only way to quit is to make your way out, but be warned, getting out is much harder than it looks due to the constant sandstorms." He explained quickly before taking a breath.

"Now after that, you will be fighting prematches till we get down to 16 people. Now I know what you're thinking, '12 teams is 36 people!'. Well everyone is going to fight at least one match and 4 people are going to be lucky enough to fight a second one! Now sign this so no one gets blamed for anything I can let you brats loose." He finished, sounding disturbingly happy.

After signing all the sheets, the proctor sent each team to a platform from each they would enter the bowl/desert from. Amplifying his voice with chakra, the proctor released a shout of "Go!" loud enough the deafen anyone within 5 meters of him permanently. The chunin-hopefuls on the other hand jumped hearing the loud shout before rushing head first into the desert.

0-o-O-o-0

**Suna - Dead Man's Desert (Desert Things Name) - With Naruto and His Team**

"Well, it looks like we might just need all the water Kakashi-sensei made us take." Naruto stated, hoping to break the ice.

"So, are we going to rush over to the oasis or pick off a few teams before going there?" Sakkaku asked.

"We have to look at it from as many different ways as we can. If we look for other teams, we would lower the competition and make it easier for us pass. But at the same time, we would be weakened severely if we actively looked for fights. Not to mention that Naruto can't use any of his Suiton jutsu due to lack of water, and it would not be advisable to use and Katon jutsu with the wild winds and already blistering heat. That leaves Naruto as our only ninjutsu user. Even then its mainly Raiton due to the fact that Konoha lacks many Futon jutsu. But Raiton is weak against Futon and the Suna genin are bound to have a few learned." Itachi pointed out.

"I say we rush to the oasis, take as many resources that we can carry and trash the rest. Then we wait till the third day. On the third day we take out as many teams as we can using hit-and-run moves. No point in hurting ourselves. That should leave us fresh and any teams we find, weaken to the point where at least one member can no longer continue so they would be out of the running." Sakkaku offered.

"All agreed?" Itachi asked, liking the idea. In response he received a nod from Naruto, who while not liking the underhanded move saw it was the most efficient.

"Then let's hurry!" With that said, they all rushed off, hoping to find any signs of the oasis.

0-o-O-o-0

**Timeskip: Three Days**

Naruto and his team did it. They found the oasis, but they were the third team there. Luckily they hid before coming out and as a result the first team (from Kumo) and second team (from Suna) there started fighting. They managed to sneak in, refill their water containers, take as much food they could seal away, and dump the remaining food into the water supply before fleeing. Only the third and final day, they had managed to say fully shelter away from the elements inside of a tent they carried in a scroll and fed with the supplies they stole, now they were hunting any teams they could find. They managed to find several teams barely holding on, but before they attacked they realized that they would have to fight the survivors so they decided to leave them and attack some of the better off teams. They found a few teams that looked relatively fresh and focused on whoever they thought to be the weak link and leaving them unable to continue.

Now the first stage is over. The preliminary matches, or the second round, were about to start with the 12 remaining teams, over half of which looked to be on their last legs and the other half looking more than a little tired.

After all the matches were said and done, Naruto, Itachi, and Sakkaku all finished their fights quickly and lucked out so they didn't have to fight a second match to make it to the final round. Now they, and 13 other chunin-hopefuls had one week to recuperate for the finals which almost every important figure in the Elemental Nations would attend.

0-o-O-o-0

**Timeskip: One Week**

The exams were going drawing to a close. The match ups were as follows.

Match One: Aoi Haisha vs. Shippai Suru

Match Two: Dare Mo vs. Sakete Mieru

Match Three: Itachi Uchiha vs. Sakkaku Kurama

Match Four: Dorama Shin vs. Ishi Rokku

Match Five: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Buranku Sureto

Match Six: Doku Kikoeru vs. Chaimu Soyokaze

Match Seven: Amerika Boru vs. Nan Ajin

Match Eight: Warui Ongaku vs. Osoroshi Ko

Match Nine: Winner of Match One vs. Winner of Match Two

Match Ten: Winner of Match Three vs. Winner of Match Four

Match Eleven: Winner of Match Five vs. Winner of Match Six

Match Twelve: Winner of Match Seven vs. Winner of Match Eight

Match Thirteen: Winner of Match Nine vs. Winner of Match Ten

Match Fourteen: Winner of Match Eleven vs. Winner of Match Twelve

Match Fifteen: Winner of Match Thirteen vs Winner of Match Fourteen

Winner of Match Fifteen is the winner of the Chunin Exams!

**AN: Now because the author is a lazy bastard, he will just tell you the winner! :D**

Winners of each match went as follows.

Match One: Aoi Haisha

Match Two: Dare Mo

Match Three: Itachi Uchiha

Match Four: Ishi Rokku

Match Five: Naruto Uzumaki

Match Six: Chaimu Soyokaze

Match Seven: Nan Ajin

Match Eight: Warui Ongaku

Match Nine: Dare Mo

Match Ten: Itachi Uchiha

Match Eleven: Naruto Uzumaki

Match Twelve: Warui Ongaku

Match Thirteen: Itachi Uchiha

Match Fourteen: Naruto Uzumaki

Match Fifteen: Itachi Uchiha

In the end Itachi took home gold, Sakkaku while easily one of the stronger genin, simply got unlucky when she was paired with Itachi. With his Sharingan, her genjutsu were useless, and Itachi promptly took her out of the fight with some well placed katon jutsu and high level taijutsu.

Itachi and Naruto blazed through the rest of the competition, the people they had to fight, while they were high-genin to low-chunin level, simply were not on their level. Itachi conserving chakra by casting a low-level distraction genjutsu before unleashing a power taijutsu combo on them, quickly taking out his opponents. Naruto on the other hand, went through chakra like word count on this chapter. Blasting away at his opponents defences with over powered Katon, Raiton along with the occasional Futon and Suiton jutsu, and often finishing with quick takedown moves when they were off-guard or balance.

In the last fight, it was Naruto's lack of conserving chakra combined with Itachi's superior taijutsu and genjutsu skills that cost him the match. Not that Naruto didn't put up a good fight, but Itachi showed that he was the better fighter by a significant margin during the fight.

When they finally made it home, Naruto and Sakkaku were awarded chunin rank and Itachi was granted tokubetsu jounin rank. Less than a year later Itachi joined ANBU with Naruto and Sakkaku following him a year later. Over the year the got closer and closer, reaching the point where they considering themselves to be family. Itachi and Sakkaku even started going out! But like all good things, it would not last.

0-o-O-o-0

**Well, le cliffhanger? Not really. I mean, anyone could probably guess what I am foreshadowing to when I say that their little family of three wouldn't last. Next chapter will be about some stuff that happened over the 10 year timeskip, and the one after that will start on the first C-Rank mission Kakashi team gets. But who will replace Naruto on the team? No for real, who should I replace him with? I don't want to use anyone from the other teams, so I was thinking either a OC that I kill off, Sai, or Yakamo. Tell me who you want, and make sure to review. Later. **


	10. Return of the Hero!

**NOTE: ****Tsukiyono is FemSasuke! **

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 15**

**Konoha 9: 12**

**Team Gai: 13**

**Itachi: 21**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 30**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 68**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 50**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Konoha - Red Lights District - Naruto's Apartment **

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. He had that dream again. That nightmare. That memory. Of the day two years ago, where he was to weak. The second time he lost his family. The day Sakkaku died and Itachi left Konoha after slaughtering his clan. What constantly came back to him was the promise he made on Shurui's grave. The one where he swore he would be the strongest there ever was and why he made it. He made it because he wanted to be strong enough that he would never lose anyone that he cared for ever again. After he lost Sakkaku and Itachi left, the only people he had left was Kakashi, and Kurama. While Kakashi helped him get over his depression where all he did for an entire year was train in order to become stronger than Itachi, it was Kurama who saved him from going off the deepend.

Kurama, while extremely stingy with letting Naruto use his chakra, helped him grow stronger and maintain his sanity. Or however much he had, it was a well known fact that almost no ninja are completely sane. The only reason it's not 'no ninja is sane' was due to the fact that fresh genin graduate every year. The older and more powerful a ninja gets, the hard it is for them to keep a grasp on their sanity. Watching you loved ones die, killing countless people, doing things that would make anyone look like a monster. Thats why the higher up the ranks you get, the more quirks the people have. Well, either that or they lock off all emotion. Or they stop caring about who they kill and start enjoying it. It's then you get people like Hidan 'The Immortal Jashinist' and Deidara 'The Mad Bomber'. It only gets worse when people hide it, allowing it to fester without any way to release the pent of stress of their day to day life. It's then people like Danzo Shirma are born, people who would kill countless of innocents and justify it by saying that its for the greater good.

When Naruto asked why Kurama attacked Konoha or why he was helping him, Kurama would usually say something along the lines of 'You are a thousand years to young to demand things of me! When you defeat me in combat, then I will answer every single insurable question you have ningen.' As a show of good faith, Naruto changed his mindscape into a giant valley, where instead of iron bars , Kurama was held back be dozens of gigantic trees that made a kilometer wide cage of sorts that Kurama could roam around. Well as much as a 100+ meter tall being of hatred and destruction could move in a square kilometer of space.

**AN: I got that measurement from chapter 4 of 'Naruto the Human Alien' by fairy tail dragon slayer.**

**330+ feet = 100+ meters **

He thought back to the good days, after the chunin exams. Naruto, Sakkaku and Itachi grew closer and closer every mission they went on to the point where they introduced Naruto to their families, it went without saying that Naruto was nervous. But he went through with it, and while they didn't all bound instantly, both Naruto and the clans that his teammates/surrogate siblings belonged to started growing on each other. It was actually the Uchiha clan that Naruto connected with better. Mainly Itachi's mother, Mikoto, and his younger sibling, Tsukiyomi. Becoming almost a third child to Mikoto, and a older brother to Tsukiyomi.

Then Itachi joined the ANBU and Naruto and Sakkaku started training harder so they could catch up to their third member. And in one years time, they did. Itachi taking over for his old captain, Kakashi, who left to be a regular jounin. Sakkaku joined his squad as his second in command and decided that she was happy with where she was so she stopped advancing. Naruto, originally on the same squad as Itachi and Sakkaku, left after finding that he worked better alone or with a single teammate due to the sheer destruction that his jutsu created. But whenever Naruto needed/wanted at teammate, Itachi or Sakkaku always offered to come along.

It was everything Naruto wanted out of life, he was becoming a powerful Shinobi, winning more than 75% of his spars against Itachi and over 90% of the ones against Sakkaku. Hell, he even won over 25% of the ones where he fought Itachi and Sakkaku together. He had a family that he wanted as a child in Itachi, Mikoto, Tsukiyomi, and Sakkaku. He was a ANBU Commander, a rank above Captain given to those who are a capable of defeating 5 captains in simultaneous combat, proving that they are a cut above any captain. Only a small handful of Shinobi had reached Commander level. The only other one currently active was Ryu, not even Naruto know what his real name was. To understand how powerful a Commander is/was the most famous Commander to come from Konoha was Sakamo 'The White Fang' Hatake. A man said to have been stronger than any of the Sannin.

It was only a week after Naruto made Commander that everything went downhill. Itachi did the worst thing Naruto could think of.

He killed his girlfriend.

For power.

For the Mangekyou Sharingan.

He killed Sakkaku for the Mangekyou Sharingan.

But he didn't stop there, no, he killed the second mother figure Naruto had, Mikoto. While he also killed the rest o the Uchiha clan outside of his younger sibling, Naruto couldn't bring himself to care. He had failed. He was too weak to protect his family. When Naruto heard about Sakkaku dying, he went to talk to Itachi about it, only to see him finish up with Tsukiyomi before he turned his eyes on him. Itachi put him under an illusion that showed him killing Mikoto and Sakkaku as they begged for him to stop for three days nonstop. It was then Naruto swore he would find out why Itachi did what he did. He got some bullshit about testing his new eyes. Why not test them on Naruto, who he knew for a fact was stronger than him? No, he would find out then he would kill him. There was only so much a man could forgive, and even hurting anyone he cared about is NOT and will NEVER be something Naruto could forgive.

That was two years ago. For one whole year Naruto drowned himself in training, pushing himself harder than ever before. Adding his Kage Bunshin teaming method with his elemental training to push himself even harder, hoping to see some Kekkei Genkai appear when he fully mastered two elements. He finished Raiton, and is almost done with Futon. Wanting to create a new Kekkei Genkai before recreating any. His logic behind that being, he could say it was a random genetic mutation like Hashirama-sama's Mokuton.

By the time Kakashi pulled Naruto out of his extreme training, a year had gone by, and he realized that he had left Tsukiyomi by himself. The kid was most likely worse of than him. His entire world was gone. Naruto still had Kakashi, Tsukiyomi Had no one, the kid was all alone, and to be honest Naruto could not work up the courage to go to Tsukiyomi to say sorry and attempt to mend broken bridges.

Well, after Naruto got out of his depressed state, he managed to get a girl. A Inuzuka chunin who went by the name 'Hana'. They had been going out for over a 9 months, but lately Naruto felt like they were drifting apart. He believes it was because he didn't have enough time to spend with her due to all the missions he had to complete. After the fall of the Uchiha clan, the ANBU had to pick up the slack for the police force. Due to that ANBU squads were worn thin, so Naruto with his skill, was forced to do a lot more mission than what would be considered remotely normal. He would have to take some time off to show her that he cared.

He would have to talk to Hokage-sama about that later. Speaking of the old man, Naruto would notice him act strangely around Naruto. Almost like he was hiding something. It only got worse after Itachi left, but Naruto just attributed it to him worrying about his sanity. But still, he couldn't shake the feeling that there was some larger power messing with all this from the shadows. It was because of this he didn't tell anyone about the full extent of his powers or the fact that he could talk to Kurama, playing down his powers and acting like his relationship with the nine-tailed-chakra-monster was less than cordial.

Shaking his head clear of his decidedly paranoid thoughts, he thought about what he and Kakashi talked about the night before. He talked about his genin team that he finally passed. While noteworthy, he didn't think that they were important enough for him to care about. At least yet. He said something about getting their first C-Rank today. Oh well, Hana was going to be on a mission for at least another week, so he might as well get one more mission for himself before asking for a month or so off. With that in mind, he summoned a messenger Hawk and sending it off to get a mission from the Hokage for him, he started getting ready.

As he went through his daily rituals on auto-pilot, he thought about his meeting with the Toad Sage, Jiraiya, and how he acquired the Hawk Summoning Contract of the Uzumaki clan after proving that he was infact a real Uzumaki., despite his lack of red hair. That was around five months ago.

While he loved the Hawks, and being connected to his almost extinct clan, he felt like his connection with them felt unnatural. The Chief of the Hawks, Taka, agreed and told Naruto that he had a extremely strong affinity to another Summoning Clan. They agreed to wait till he was 16 before temporarily breaking the contract so Naruto could reverse summon himself to the lands of whatever Clan he was attuned to. He would then talk to them about becoming a dual summoner.

He was drawn out of his thoughts when the hawk he summoned dropped a scroll at his feet before flying around him waiting for a reward. Giving a light smile and unsealing a small rabbit, he threw it at the hawk.

"Thanks, Chisana." With that the now named Chisana dispelled herself and Naruto opened this scroll.

_'Kakashi-sensei needs back up? On his first C-Rank? Why would he even continue with fresh genin if he needed help...?'_ He thought with a large sweatdrop. _'Well on the bright side, I get to meet his team.'_

With that he jumped out of his window pulling on his masking and rushing to East Gate to start his mission.

0-o-O-o-0

**Welp, that was one of the easier chapters to write. So Itachi killed Sakkaku for the Mangekyou! Shisui was killed by Danzo, but he destroyed one of his eyes after the other was taken. The Uchiha clan was killed and Tsukiyomi is the last loyal Uchiha. But what will I do with Tsukiyomi? Hint: I know, but you don't! Naruto feels like there is some fishy stuff going on that's why he is acting paranoid with his skills. He also hates Itachi, not to the point where it's going to drop everything to kill him, but he can't forgive him for killing Sakkaku and Mikoto. Make sure to review, and if you have any question message me. Later. **


	11. Seeing Old Faces!

**Are you ready for my little surprize? **

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 15**

**Konoha 9: 12**

**Team Gai: 13**

**Itachi: 21**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 30**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 68**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 50**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Forest Near the East Coast of Hi no Kuni**

Naruto hopped for tree to tree, moving at speeds most jounin would consider to be a dead-sprint, but for him was more of a fast jog. He tried to think about what path Kakashi would have used to escort a civilian to Nami no Kuni. There were a few paths, but due to the fact that there was no bridge several ports were opened up to get people to and from Nami. Kakashi, while he was a A-Ranked elite jounin with the potential to be S-Ranked ninja if he just trained, was extremely lazy. He never even trained when he was in ANBU preferring to hone his skills with missions. But when he left ANBU ranks just over 5 years ago, he lost even that chance to train due to the fact that regular jounin get far easier mission than what ANBU get. So he was most likely only a mid-A-Ranked ninja as opposed to his previous skill level of high-A-Ranked to low-S-Ranked that he as during his last few ANBU years.

He though back to he reinforcements request that Kakashi sent, it said that Gato of Gato Shipping Corps. had a economic choke hold on Nami. The man who requested the mission was the counties last hope, as a bridge builder he could get rid of all influence Gato had. But if what Kakashi said was correct, then Garo would send at least one jounin if not more. The man easily had the funds to do so. Kakashi said that his team wouldn't go back dispute him wanting to, but also said that if they helped the small island nation out, they would gain a very valuable ally and a even more valuable trading route.

What really worried Naruto was who they were going to fight. They already fought Gozu and Mizu, 'The Demon Brothers'. Who, while not strong, like at all, hung out with some very powerful ninja. Like Zabuza Momochi 'The Demon of the Mist' and Ameyuri Ringo 'The Lightning Hunter'. If either of them were there then Kakashi would lose. They both were at a high-A-Rank level, and with Kakashi now only at a mid-A-rank and having to protect his team along with the client, there was no chance of Kakashi winning. With that in mind he rushed on to the beaches before taking off at his top speeds across the water, hoping that nothing would happen to his the one of the last people he considers family.

0-o-O-o-0

**Forest Near the West Coast of Nami no Kuni**

Kakashi wanted to sigh for what felt like the hundredth time today. And he would too, if he wasn't slowly suffocating inside of a 'Suiton: Water Prison Jutsu'. Hell, the only reason he was still alive was because he was changing his chakra to Futon chakra inside of his lungs. Unfortunately, it was a chakra heavy method for people with a high affinity for Futon, and for Kakashi who only had basic skills with Futon, it was draining him like no tomorrow.

He looked at his team and tried to get them to run away. His team consisted of Tsukiyomi Uchiha, the last loyal Uchiha and a child prodigy. The kid was a little dark, but its understandable considering the circumstances involving Tsukiyomi's life. Then there was Sakura Haruno. A pink hair brat who only passed his test due to a rather unhealthy...worship? Of the last Uchiha. She was lying on the ground in shock after getting a rather nasty cut from Zabuza's blade when he threw it, being too slow to get completely out of the way. His last genin was Yakumo Kurama. I physically weak girl who had skills in genjutsu that would make any Uchiha pale in comparison. They ignored his pleas for them to run.

Why did he even take a C-Rank again? Oh yeah, he wanted to see if they would freak out and drop from the ninja program. Well, looks like they didn't run from their first real fight. Unfortunately, their first real fight was against Zabuza Momochi, the man who killed 100 people 2 years older than him when he was 10 with absolutely no prior training, so they were going to be out of the ninja program either way. Resignation or death. Damn it, where was the reinforcements he asked for?

Sakura crawled away after Tsukiyomi ordered her to move so Tsukiyomi and Yakamo could try to free their sensei. Yakamo started running through handsigns for a genjutsu he taught her. 'Magen: False Throw', a admittedly weak genjutsu, but perfect for this situation. It changed the direction that the one who had the genjutsu cast on them sees a thrown object moving. If it worked, he would see a kunai coming at him, dodge or attempt to it, and allow it to make contact. He thought that it would work, and started thinking of excuses for why his genin needed to save him. But then he realized something. Zabuza was too high of a level to not notice a genjutsu on him. He might not be able to dispel it due to Yakamo' skill, but he didn't need to dodge when he could block his whole body using the 'Executioner's Blade'. Well, at least he didn't need to make a bad excuse for the afterlife.

Just when Zabuza was about to cut down his team using 'Suiton: Mizu Bunshin' to be in front of all of them at the same time, several large almost kunai like constructs made of Raiton chakra pierced all of them.

In front of his team stood his former student, Naruto Uzumaki, or as he was known with his mask on, Okami-oda. Wolf-Commander.

In an instant, Naruto stood in front of Zabuza with a kunai that he was running stupid amounts of Raiton chakra through. Zabuza, seeing the threat Naruto posed to him if he stayed in one stop, quickly disengaged his 'Suiton: Water Prison Jutsu' finally allowing Kakashi to stop converting chakra to stay alive. He promptly passed out due to chakra exhaustion. Naruto, utilizing 'Shunshin' to its full potential, grabbed Kakashi and dropped him in front of his student before using it again in order to keep Zabuza occupied.

While Zabuza had a power and reach advantage using his 'Executioner's Blade'. Naruto was strong and faster physically. That alone would have kept Zabuza on his toes, but Naruto, having mastered Raiton chakra perfectly, threw out powerful Raiton moves that involved pure chakra manipulation using one or even no handsigns. When they both disengaged in order to use their more powerful jutsu, Naruto sent several thousand volts of electricity at the water near Zabuza's feet to stun him, but barely dodged the 'Suiton: Water Dragon' that was thrown at him.

Seeing Zabuza stunned, he went in for the kill and threw several Ration infused kunai at him. But even in his semi-paralyzed state, Zabuza was far from helpless and managed to turn so the kunai would hit non-lethal parts of his body before signaling something towards a tree that Naruto missed hoping to end the battle as fast as possible.

As Naruto rushed over to Zabuza, his danger senses went wild and he brought up his kunai to block the dozen or so senbon that were thrown at him. The one who threw it seeing that he had Naruto's attention and knowing that they would lose in a fight against him, threw several senbon at one of Kakashi's injured genin who wouldn't be able to move out of the way. It was a kid with black hair the looked familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it due to their back being turned. Making a split-second decision to follow Kakashi's teachings, he abandoned his chance to kill Zabuza's accomplice and then Zabuza himself to save the unaware genin. The accomplice, was a decidedly feminine looking hunter-ninja, grabbed Zabuza before using 'Shunshin' to get them both out of harms way. More likely to regroup and reciprocate than anything else.

As the senbon neared it's target, the genin turned around, only to freeze in shock as a wall of deadly senbon approached at speeds that made them unavoidable. As the dark-haired genin closed his eyes readying for either pain and/or death a loud grunt of pain was heard. Everyone looked in shock to see the masked ANBU having covered Tsukiyomi's body with his own and taking several dozen senbon to the back.

"Shit, kid you good?"

Tsukiyomi unable to do anything else just nodded blankly and uttered a small, almost inaudible, "yes".

Naruto, having still not seen the face of the person who he had just saved continued talking. "Good now, I need you to take off my mask and put a kunai handle in my mouth to keep me from making too much noise when you pull out all these goddamn senbon. You got that?"

Again nodding, Tsukiyomi reached for the mask and removed it only to gasp in shock. It was him. The one who had only caught glimpses of around the village. The one person Tsukiyomi thought was dependable. The one who abandoned Tsukiyomi when he was needed the most. He was tall. 1.75 meters. Wearing his ANBU gear that showed off his highly defined muscles. He had bright golden hair. Bright blue eyes. And unmistakable whisker marks. It was Naruto.

Tsukiyomi was brought out of that train of thought when Naruto spoke again.

"You don't got a kunai kid, or what?" As he asked the question he looked that the genin's face.

"You there ki..." He trailed off awkwardly. "Uhh, hi there Tsukiyomi."

Doing the only thing that went through the Last Loyal Uchiha's mind, Tsukiyomi slapped Naruto repeatedly, ignoring his shouts of pain and complains of being injured as the Last Loyal Uchiha ranted about Naruto leaving when he was needed the most.

In a last ditch effort, Naruto grabbed her and whispered gently, "I'm sorry Tsukiyomi-chan, I was hurting and I didn't think of you and when I finally did, it thought it was too late to make amend. I promise on my life that I will never leave you again."

With that said, Tsukiyomi calmed down, procured his words before blushing.

_**Active Tsundere Protocols**_

She pushed him off and shoved the hilt of a kunai in his mouth before viscously ripping out each and every senbon. After that was done, she got up and went to tend to her teammate, leaving a crying but relived Naruto in her wake.

_'Women are scary.' _

0-o-O-o-0

**Updated to change the name 'Sasuke' to '****Tsukiyomi'. Funfact, before this, I made it so it never said what gender Sasuke was so I could make people believe it was a yaoi when in fact it was a FemSasuke fanfiction.**** Well later, and make sure to review.**


	12. Countdown to the Showdown!

**Well, now the story should really start. Everything up until now was basically explaining why Naruto was so strong, or in the case of the last chapter Tsukiyomi's feelings for him. I really dislike fanfictions where Naruto is a weakling then suddenly he finds out that he had a random kekkei genkai or the Kyuubi makes a deal with him and he starts kicking ass and taking names. In my story, Naruto had been trained for 12 and 1/2 years. (From age 3 (Shurui's death) to his current age of 15 and 1/2). I think that its ample time to get a strong as I have made him (which you won't find out because I will have him hide most of his abilities unless he fights some top-class Shinobi I.E. Orochimaru, any Edo Tensei Kages, stuff like that). One more thing! *use the voice of the U****ncle from Jackie Chan Adventures* I don't get why ****Tsukiyomi ****was only around genin level when he graduated. I mean, I get why they wouldn't want to graduate him early. Being scared of another Itachi or something like that. But as much as I hate to admit it, ****Tsukiyomi ****knew what he was doing as far as training went. With all the scrolls the Uchiha clan is bound to have due to copying with the Sharingan, why did Sasuke only know a handful of jutsu? So Tsukiyomi is going to be mid-chunin level right now, not too strong, considering that she only really took to training after the massacre (that happened 2 years prior). ****Tsukiyomi ****is going to be a little different in this story (personality wise) compared to canon ****Tsukiyomi****. For starters, she has romantic feeling for Naruto that she developed over the 8 years that he visited her, Itachi, and Mikoto before Itachi killed Mikoto and Naruto stopped visiting. And because he stopped visiting, she holds a decent amount of anger towards him. She also had trouble expressing affection even before the massacre, so now it's even worse. So expect several feet being shoved in mouths. **

**AN: There will be no foot fetishes in this story.**

**Now for Naruto. He has a girlfriend that has been avoiding him, and he hasn't had time to reconnect with her due to huge number of missions he has to do because the ANBU are also filling in the the now dead Uchiha clan. He likes ****Tsukiyomi****, but its more of a familial like. But he does want to reconnect with her, and the only reason he didn't before was because he thought that she would resent him for leaving her alone when he was needed. So he will try extremely hard to get her forgiveness.**

**Well now that thats out of the way, lets continue the story. **

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 15**

**Konoha 9: 12**

**Team Gai: 13**

**Itachi: 21**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 30**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 68**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 50**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Tazuna's House**

Naruto awoke to the feeling of his back aching like there was no tomorrow.

He reviewed yesterday's events and found himself unable to keep a small happy smile off his face. He faced Tsukiyomi and she didn't insult him, give him the cold shoulder, or just walk away.

Granted, he could see that she was angry at him but it appeared that she was more relieved at seeing him again. He would still have to make it up to her. He forced himself to represses a shiver when he remembered the last time she was mad at him and everything he had to do to get her to drop it. You forget a kids birthday once and you have to spend the next three months basically living as Tsukiyomi's personal servant. It really didn't help that Itachi whispered 'whipped' in his ear every time he went to do something she ordered of him. Luckily, Sakkaku found out, and it was Naruto's turn to torment Itachi about being whipped.

He cleared his head of old memories, and finished going over yesterday. After Tsukiyomi finished removing, (read ripping), the dozens of senbon that were stuck in his back, helping Sakura bandage herself, and waking up Kakashi and Yakamo, who had been knocked out by Zabuza, they made their way to the clients house as fast as they could drag their injured bodies.

At the house, the daughter of the client, whose name was Tsunami, gave the group of five Shinobi two rooms to rest in. One for Kakashi and Naruto, and the other for the three female genin.

Naruto forced himself into a sitting position and took in his surrounding and assessed his condition. The senbon made it rather deep in his back and were poisoned. That coupled with the sheer number that hit him would leave even someone like him, a jinchuuriki, unfit to fight for at least three days. He currently was able to walk with little difficulty, but moving fast enough to fight even a chunin now would be extremely difficult. Even after three day, he doubted that he would be ready to throw it down with anyone on Zabuza's again.

Zabuza. He tried to calculate how long Zabuza would be down for. The wound he dealt Zabuza were quite severe, and would leave him unable to move due to how deep the kunai he threw went into Zabuza's body, along with how much Raiton chakra he sent into his body. He guessed he had about a week it Zabuza was ready to fight.

That left Kakashi, the only other person who was majorly injured. Well other than Sakura, but from what he understood, she would be more of a liability than an asset. Kakashi passed out as soon as he was freed, leading Naruto to believe that he almost died of chakra exhaustion. A jounin on Kakashi's level would be able to ignore any side effects of chakra exhaustion, even the fatigue to a certain degree, for him to pass out meant that he was almost completely out of chakra. He would be out cold for at least two to three days, but would be recovered completely if he got rest in just under a week.

Now for Kakashi's team. Like he said before, at her current skill level and health, Sakura was less than useless. Better to leave her out of the fight. That left her other two teammates. Tsukiyomi and Yakamo. Tsukiyomi was about mid-chunin level from what he saw, he doubted she as holding back on someone like Zabuza. And Yakamo would be around low-chunin with her genjutsu skills. If either started early as him or even Sakkaku and Itachi, they might have been one of the better ninja inside of the village. But sadly, Tsukiyomi's mother wanted her to have a childhood so she only started training after the massacre which was two years ago. And Yakamo, while she had skills that surpassed even Sakkaku by leagues in genjutsu, was born with a extremely weak body so she had to focus on training her body even though she rarely saw much gain for her efforts.

They needed to be trained in order for them to survives the next encounter with Zabuza, his partner, and if he was correct, Ameyuri Ringo. Kakashi would be unable to even wake up for a few days, and even then he wouldn't be in any position to move around and train someone. Eh, maybe training Tsukiyomi and her team would help hasten the forgiveness process. He had no desire to be a servant to Tsukiyomi ever again.

With that in mind he forced his body to get up while forcing back a grunt of pain the threaten to rip out of his throat. As he changed that ANBU gear that he feel asleep in yesterday into a more casual outfit consisting of black ANBU standard pants, and white skintight plain t-shirt under a navy blue vest, he went over his fight with Zabuza and the fact that someone who couldn't be any higher than high-chunin level took him out. He went over anything that he could have done better and came up with a few things. But the more glaring mistake was the fact that he had almost no defensive jutsu. He had almost no affinity to Doton, which was considered to be the most defensive element, but that didn't excuse his lack of any defensive jutsu because Suiton also had a decent amount of defensive jutsu. He had focused to much on Raiton and Futon, and to a lesser extent Katon to complement his Futon jutsu. All three of which were considered offensive affinities due to the fact there were only a handful of defensive techniques and all of them were high level.

If he trained in Suiton he could have erected a defence to protect Tsukiyomi and then followed up by taking out Zabuza and his accomplice. Oh, well. No point in crying over spilt milk. Learn from your mistakes and move on. As he finished getting ready to thought about what he would train Kakashi's team in. He would have to see what they knew so far and go from there. But first he had to scout out the area, get some food and make breakfast for everyone. Best to start getting in Tsukiyomi's good graces early.

0-o-O-o-0

**Welp, there it is. Naruto is going to train Kakashi's team while he, Kakashi, and Zabuza focus on healing up. Naruto is also trying to get in Tsukiyomi's** **good graces. How will Tsukiyomi react? Find out next time on DragonBall Z... and that's the wrong show... Welp... Make sure the review! Later!**


	13. Training with Naruto!

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 15**

**Konoha 9: 12**

**Team Gai: 13**

**Itachi: 21**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 30**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 68**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 50**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Tazuna's House**

0-o-O-o-0

**Tsukiyomi POV**

I woke up and found myself in the bedroll I had sealed away for this mission. My body had a dull ache. Better than yesterday, but even then it wasn't that bad. It wouldn't hamper my movements or anything but it was rather annoying. I sat up and looked around to see my squad mates, Yakamo and Sakura. Yakamo looked fine except for the nasty bruise on her face. Sakura on the other hand looked rather pale. From what I can remember of her from the academy, which admittedly is mostly her screeching at someone or asking me to hang out with her, this was her first real wound. The most she ever got was a small bump or scrape before she forfeited any spars at the academy.

First real injury and she almost lost her arm. I would have gained some respect for her if she got it doing something productive. But no. She got it because she was too slow to dodge an attack that we all heard our sensei call out a full 2 seconds before it made contact. As far as I am concerned, she deserved it for not song anything useful and then not even being able to bandage it on her own. Sweet Kami, I hope she drops out of the ninja program.

Then it comes back to me. He was back. I finally got to talk to Naruto again. That brings me back to my memory of when we first met, back when everything was so much simpler.

0-o-O-o-0

**Flashbacks - Seven Years Ago - Still Tsukiyomi POV**

I sat there waiting for my brother to come home. He said that he was bringing friends over. From what I know his only friend was Shisui. Not because people didn't eat to be his friend, no, he didn't want I be their friend. I liked Shisui so maybe I would like these people too.

I am drawn out of my thoughts but a clear quiet voice that somehow grabs anyone's attention better than any shout. It's my brother announcing that he was home.

I rush out of my room to greet him and his friends. I stop when I see them. The first one was about Itachis age, just a little shorter than him as well. She had a air of confidence to her. I immediately liked her. The other one was a blond hair, blue eyed kid that only looked a few years older than me. I was again drawn out of my thoughts, time by the happy energetic voice of the blond boy.

"Hi there! You must be Itachi's little sister Tsukiyomi, right? Well, I'm Naruto. And this is Sakkaku. Nice to meet you." He introduced with a smile. The girl with them just gave a little giggle of amusement, nodding in both agreement and as a greeting.

"You're loud." I said in a blunt matter-of-fact way that only a child could do.

I sweated as the boy, Naruto, seemed to freeze up before a seven larger grin took over the previous one on his face. "I like you." Naruto replied, sounding rather pleased. The he froze again and turned to look at Itachi them back at me.

"Gah! I didn't mean it like that Itachi! I swear! I meant I like I like her attitude!" He quickly said, as if trying to explain his previous words, I personally don't get it.

Itachi just gave a light smile and a small chuckle before telling them to follow him to the living room. Naruto pretended to wipe sweat of his forehead, and flashed me a grin.

"Best not keep them waiting."with that he followed that two older kids.

0-o-O-o-0

**Flashback End - Still Tsukiyomi POV**

I drag myself out of bed, I always woke up early. Thing was that I hated getting out of bed before 8:00 A.M. but I would be fully awake by 7:00 A.M. at the latest.

I move to the bathroom in the hallway to clean myself up. I was so lost in my memories that everything I was doing was basically on auto pilot. I finish using the bathroom and start to make my way to the door to go on a short morning walk.

As I open the door I run into a bloodied,shirtless man covered in blood with a couple of rabbits strung up on ninja wire on his back. It's Naruto. And from what I can see he just finished gathering breakfast. I look over him and I find my eyes drawn to his chest. Holy fucking shit! Was he always so... sculpted? Every edge of muscles on his chest, from his abdominals to his pectoral, looked like they were carved out of marble. No, steel. His body looked like a master carver crafted it to look like what Kami would in human form. His chest is covered in blood, and for some reason I can't help but find that coupled with his body, giving his a feral savage look, and that power he displayed yesterday, to be really really attractive.

"Neh, Tsukiyomi, mind moving? I kinda need to get a new shirt..." Naruto broke me out of my blatant ogling of his form. A massive blush takes residence on my face. I feel like I could crawl under a rock and die from embarrassment. Damn raging teenage hormones.

"Ah, sure sorry." I start out meekly before the urge to get angry to cover my embarrassment makes itself known. I also hear the word 'tsundere' echoing in my head. Shaking the voice off as a figment of my imagination, I force a scowl on my face. "You know, I am not going to forgive you for leaving me alone like that." Thats a good start. I personally am not that mad at me. I can understand that he also lost people that he cared dearly about and the fact that he only didn't approach me because he was scared I would be angry with him helped me forgive him, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't milk it for all it was worth.

I inwardly grin as I saw him squirm in place and try to come up with an excuse.

"Ah, well... I... Look. I know what I did was horrible. I wasn't thinking and when I finally started I thought it was too late. I will make it up to no matter what it takes. So how about I make everyone breakfast, then I give you some real training? Kakashi was always more of a hands-off teacher." He finished with a hopeful smile.

I couldn't find it in herself to stay mad at him when he was honestly going to try to make amends for something that I didn't even blame him for. Well that much. I am going to accept his training. He beat Zabuza with ease. Someone who beat Kakashi with little difficulty. Not to mention the fact that I don't think Kakashi is going to be up and about for a few days. Putting on my best 'I am better than you face' that I perfected in getting rid of people offering my false sympathy after the demise of my clan.

"I suppose I could forgive you if you train me and my team. But only if you help me train after this mission when you have time." I offer, knowing that I am pushing it a little, but hoping that he would accept.

If anything his grin looked like it would split his face in half. "Sure, I would have trained you anyway to make up for lost time. Let me get started on breakfast then we can go train. Want to help?"

I was going to make him do it by himself but the chance to spend more time with Naruto, my secret crush, was too good of a opportunity to waste. "Sure, why not. It would help speed things along." I reply, hoping that sounded as nonchalant out loud as it did in my head.

0-o-O-o-0

**Timeskip - Few Hours - Still Tsukiyomi POV**

Breakfast was surprisingly good, considering the fact that it was made out of only a few spice, vegetable, and rabbits over a open fire. I guess working in ANBU gives you a few cooking skills for the outdoors.

Me and Yakamo followed him outside, Sakura was still and would be down for another day or two till her arm healed, after everyone woke up and ate the food Naruto made. Now it was time for training, and I could honestly say that I haven't been this excited in a while. I really hope that I can keep the board look on my face.

0-o-O-o-0

**Finally Normal POV**

"So lets go over how far you each are. Tell me what you know, chakra control, nature, manipulation, and jutsu." Naruto said in his rather authoritative voice that most people would have never thought that someone as carefree and relaxed as him could use.

"I have a affinity to fire but only have minimal skill in manipulating it, I know everything up to multiple senbon balancing mastered, and most of my jutsu are genjutsu. I have around 10 of them mastered." Yakamo quickly replied sounding rather excited to get training.

"Well, Katon might not a one of my affinities, but I have decent experience with it. I can also refer you to a few chakra control exercises, or give you a few genjutsu scrolls I have been meaning to learn. To be honest with you, I doubt I will ever have the control needed to use them. So what do you want to start with?"

"I have enough genjutsu for now, I think some Katon manipulation and maybe a jutsu or two would be the best for now."

"Follow my clone and go get started. Now Tsukiyomi what about you?"

"I have a dual affinity to Katon and Raiton, around mid-chunin in manipulation for Katon and high-genin for Raiton. For my chakra control, I only finished water walking. As for jutsu, I have a handful of Katon mastered and I am working on a few more. I don't have any Raiton jutsu due to the lack of them in the Uchiha library."

"That's great! I have a Raiton affinity and I know a rather large number of Raiton jutsu. I am only high-chunin in my Katon manipulation due to it not being an affinity of my and I only know three jutsu for it that I believe you know as well. So I think I should help you with Raiton manipulation, chakra control, and help you learn a few Raiton jutsu. Sound good?"

"That sounds fine." Tsukiyomi said, trying and failing to sound board.

"Then lets get started." Naruto returned with a happy smile.

0-o-O-o-0

**Thats another chapter done. Hope you guys had a happy *insert holiday here*. See you next time and make sure to review. **


	14. Battle at the Bridge!

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 15**

**Konoha 9: 12**

**Team Gai: 13**

**Itachi: 21**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 30**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 68**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 50**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Unfinished Bridge**

A week had passed, now it was time to meet Zabuza and his team to finish what they had started. After Sakura was well enough to move around and train, Naruto, who had taken to training her so Kakashi could refill his chakra reserves without any trouble, found that she only had minimal training in any field of ninja skills. He even found out that she wouldn't even attempt anything due to the fact that she adamantly stuck to the fact that she would drop out of the ninja program. Well, no skin off his back.

His other two charges, Yakamo and Tsukiyomi, grew rather impressively considering the fact that they only trained with him for a week. Yakamo, with her high level of chakra control, found nature manipulation to be easy and managed to go from low-genin level when she started to mid-chunin level. She also learned a few low level Katon jutsu. When he found that she naturally had amazing chakra control her recommended that she see if being a medic ninja was something that she would be interested in. Tsukiyomi grew just as much if not more. She reached low-jounin level with the help of Naruto, who was a master of Raiton chakra. After that she learned a few chakra control exercises that Naruto walked her through in order to speed her up. Then in the last few days, he taught her a few Raiton jutsu that she learned after showing him the Sharingan that she gained on the night of the massacre. The thing was, she didn't think that she could even get the Sharingan. It was a little like color-blindness in that respect. Males only have one X chromosome and females have two X chromosomes, and seeing as how the Sharingan is genetic, females need the Sharingan chromosome to manifest the Sharingan while males only need one. So she was a rare one for even achieving the Sharingan, especially considering the fact that her mother didn't have one. She only discovered it when Naruto helped her focus chakra to her eyes to help see muscles and predict moves that people might make in order to counter them. She currently sported two tomoe in each eye.

Kakashi was up and about, his chakra reserves were still not up to full, but they were more than enough to make him battle worthy. So here Naruto, Kakashi, Tsukiyomi and Yakamo stood, waiting for the inevitable arrival of Zabuza and his team. Sakura and one of Naruto's 'Kage Bunshin' were at Tazuna's house with Tsunami and Inari.

Speaking of Inari, Naruto managed to help him out of his funk by giving him a rather harsh talk. After he found out of Kaiza and heard about what he did, he was more than a little angry with how Inari was basically disrespecting the death of his father. Which reminded his a lot of about Shurui and how she died for him. He asked him about how Kaiza would feel if he saw Inari crying when people around him had it so much worse. How he would feel if he saw how much grief he gave his mother and grandfather by whining and complaining all the time when they were doing the best they could. After that Inari locked himself inside his room thought over what he had heard. The next day Inari apologised for what he said and tried to look at the brighter side of things.

Anyway, back to the battle at the bridge.

As they group of Konoha Shinobi reached the bridge, they saw the fog start to thicken and immediately everyone instinctively reached for a kunai.

"Well, Zabuza-kun, are these the people that gave you so much trouble?" A distinctly female voice spoke.

"Huh, I was caught off-guard by the blond after I had Hatake and his team at my feet." Replied a voice they reconsigned as Zabuza.

"That's why Haku-chan here had to save your sorry ass."

"Quiet Ringo."

"Whatever Momochi."

"Ah Hatake, how nice of you to join us." As Zabuza spoke, the mist lifted just enough for them to see Zabuza, female ninja that they identified to be Ameyuri Ringo and the hunter-ninja that saved Zabuza who they assumed was Haku. Around them were the bodies of the workers that lay unconscious.

"Kakashi, I'll take Zabuza. You take Ameyuri and Tsukiyomi and Yakamo will take the hunter-ninja. Kage Bunshin!" With that Naruto rushed Zabuza who held his sword at ready, and created several Kage Bunshin to gather and remove the workers from the bridge.

Eager to test out their new skills, Tsukiyomi and Yakamo both followed his example and engaged Haku in what was to be a cat-fight of epic proportions.

Kakashi in his usual way, just stood around with a kunai in hand, looked at his opponent and sighed.

"Do we have to fight? I don't feel all that well..."

In response Ameyuri charged him with her twin swords ablaze with electricity.

"I guess that's a yes." With that Kakashi pulled back a little to give himself more time to react.

0-o-O-o-0

**Naruto vs. Zabuza**

"Well brat, I know that this will by my last fight seeing as how to beat me soundly during our last one. How about we up the stakes a little?"

"I'm listening..." Naruto stated cautiously, seeing no reason not to listen but at the same time not trusting Zabuza.

"I win, you and your team die. You win, I die, my team most likely dies, and I give you my blade along with the scrolls on how to use it."

"Any rules, seeing as how you admitted that I would win a fight?"

"Smart brat huh? As a swordsman I have my honor. I, along with my comrades, relish a battle of blades. We live for things like that, if you best me in a battle I will give you my blade so you can carry on my legacy."

"Your legacy?"

"I'm not getting any younger runt. I have already peaked. There is nothing more for me to grow in. While I am a powerful Shinobi, I am not worthy to wield Kubikiribocho to her full potential. She is the blade to be wielded by the leader of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. You are stronger than me and you have room to grow. You may be the person to unlock her full power."

"Then why not give me the blade?"

"Hehe, kid. The only way I'm letting go of this blade is when I die. If you want to be my successor, then you are going to have to pry my blade from my cold dead hands!"

Naruto and Zabuza stood staring at each other. Neither moved waiting for some unspoken signal to start their battle. A random breeze pushed a random sheet a paper across the sky and it started to fall on the bridge, and the second it touched the bridge, both opponents rushed each other at amazing speeds.

The sound of their respective weapons, a regular kunai and a legendary blade, clashed over and over again. The only reason Naruto was able to deflect even a single blow from the massive weapon with his kunai was due to the because of the massive amounts of chakra he was running through it. But running that much chakra through anything has its side-effects. Normal metal used in normal kunai can only hold so much chakra before the metal starts to break apart under the strain.

He could see the kunai start to chip, so he ran Futon chakra through it and threw it at Zabuza, forcing him to retreat to dodge it. He took long enough time for Naruto to grab a new kunai and try to launch an offensive.

For another few minutes they traded blow, Naruto managing to get in a few hits with the speed, which was far greater than Zabuza's own. Sadly for him, none of them were very deep due to the power, reach, and skill Zabuza possesed with his blade. Fortunately, he ran Raiton chakra through his kunai so when he made contact it stunned and slowed Zabuza down due to his nerves going haywire because of the electricity running through them.

Eventually he had Zabuza to the point where none of his muscles could move, and both of them were breathing rather heavily.

"There we go. You beat me. Now take my blade and end my life. The scrolls are in Gato's base."

As Naruto grabbed the blade from where Zabuza dropped it and raised it to kill Zabuza he stopped and asked Zabuza a question.

"Do you have any last words?"

After a short pause he nodded, "Yeah, bring me Haku."

0-o-O-o-0

**Tsukiyomi and Yakamo vs. Haku**

Unlike the battle between Naruto and Zabuza, they did not trade words. They went straight to the fight.

They traded blows in a brawl where even in a 2-on-1 scenario, Haku managed to trade evenly with them.

After pulling back, Yakamo attempted to put Haku into a genjutsu which had mild success in slowing her down. Which allowed Tsukiyomi to attack her. Unfortunately for them. Haku was much more powerful than they were. She managed the block every blow and even send a few attacks back at the duo. It appeared to be a stalemate until Haku decided that enough was enough.

"Hyoton: Demonic Ice Mirrors"  
><span>

Water and mist started to solidify into a dome of mirrors with an image of Haku appearing on each of them.

Then it started.

Senbon rained down on them, striking everywhere they left open with no mercy. Tsukiyomi, even with her Sharingan, found it impossible to dodge all of them with her current skill and speed. Suddenly she felt her eyes start to burn. Everything slowed down and she managed to dodge a few, but it was too late. She had taken too many blows and it slowed her down too much.

_'Is this how it ends?'_

She looked over at Yakamo, one of her only friends. Possibly her only one outside of Naruto.

_'Naruto. I'm sorry...'_

With that she awaited death. After waiting about five seconds she opened her eyes and found the person she was thinking about standing in front of her, all three of them, her, Yakamo, and Naruto, stood behind a rather large water wall.

"Eheh, I knew that this jutsu would have helped."

He looked at Tsukiyomi and Yakamo, who for all intents and purposes looked like pincushions.

"You guys did great considering the fact that Haku here is low-jounin level and you guys have only been genin for about a month. But that means that I need to train you guys harder."

Nodding at his assessment, both Tsukiyomi and Yakamo passed out. Chuckling a little at them, he created a few clones to remove them from the bridge before turning to Haku.

"I mean no harm, but Zabuza wishes to speak to you."

Quickly nodding, Haku sped over to her master.

0-o-O-o-0

**With Zabuza and Haku**

"Haku, my life is over. I have found my successor. You are free now, live your life."

"Za-zabuza-sama, without I don't have a life..."

"I know for a fact that you don't enjoy the Shinobi life. Here is your chance, you aren't in any bingo-books, no one knows what you look like with that mask on, you have the skills to provide for yourself, and the skills to protect yourself. You can live any kind of life you want."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama. As you wish..."

Sigh. "Haku, this is for you. You deserve more in life than what I can give you. I am to infamous to live a peaceful life. I have committed one too many sins during the bloodline purge. I deserve death, but I will only accept it in battle."

"I understand, thank you."

"Well if that isn't a happy scene then I have never seen one." I disgusting nasally voice cut through the mist.

A mob of what looked to be dirty bandits wielding swords, with a short man wearing a purple suit, glasses with a afro stood at the front.

"What is the meaning of this Gato?" Returned the gruff voice of Zabuza.

"Never were very smart, were you _demon_." Replied Gato, dragging out the word demon in sarcasm. "I am going to kill you and cash in on your bounty."

"Blondie, spare me a kunai. I can't wield Kubikiribocho with how much Raiton chakra is running through me, but I should be able to kill with a kunai."

"Need help?"

"No, this is how I die. Immortalized as a demon in life and death."

"Enjoy..." With that he tossed Zabuza a kunai which he caught in his teeth.

Then it began.

Zabuza dodged a blade before striking out with the kunai in his teeth. He took a blade to his back before ripping out someones throat. He was leaking out so much Killer Intent that several bandits took their own lives, a few even looked like their hearts gave out to the fear. This went on for a few minutes until Zabuza stood in front of Gato, his back covered with weapons and his body littered with cuts, all around them were dead bandits, with the group of ninja watching in morbid interest.

"You don't betray a demon." With that he channeled chakra into the kunai, extending the range of it, before splitting Gato from hip to shoulder. The cut going all the way through him, splitting him in half.

It was then that the feared 'Demon of the Mist' passed away. Proving his worth and his title.

0-o-O-o-0

**Well, sorry if that sounded forced. I wanted Naruto to inherit Zabuza's blade without Zabuza acting too much like... well, emotional. He basically admitted that he wasn't strong enough to wield the blade to it's full potential. P.S. I am going to add another ability to it, fixing itself with blood, while cool, is not that useful compared to the other blades. He also felt guilty for the things that he did but would only die if killed in combat. His feelings towards Haku are stronger than just comrades, but he won't admit it even in death. **


	15. Aftermath of Wave!

**Decided**** to respond to reviews rather than just read them and take them into account. Here goes nothing.**

**Guest: **I don't really want to change her name. But if I did, what would you suggest I change it to? I have a mild dislike to the name Satsuki and names like that due to it being so overused.

**TigrezzTail: **I agree that they wouldn't have left S-Rank or even A-Rank jutsu for anyone to use. That was why I only had her know a small handful of Katon jutsu (as opposed to the one canon-Sasuke knew when he graduated) and mainly work on taijutsu and kunai/shuriken skills from scrolls. But I don't think that the people of Konoha would agree to taking them away. If they let Hiruzen take them away because he feared that it might be misused, what would stop him from taking things from them? It's hypocrisy and I don't think that people would want that kind of image presented to them in public. Also in canon, Sasuke was very prideful of his heritage so I doubt that he would take that lying down.

In this story I made Shisui more of a friend to Itachi rather than a best friend. While he would be sad to see him die, it wouldn't be enough for him to gain the Mangekyou and he knew that.

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 15**

**Konoha 9: 12**

**Team Gai: 13**

**Itachi: 21**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 30**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 68**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 50**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Eastern Coast of Hi no Kuni**

A happy Naruto, a satisfied Tsukiyomi, a energetic Yakamo, a relieved Sakura, and a irate Kakashi walked towards Konoha after crossing the newly built 'Demonic Maelstrom Bridge'. Why was Kakashi iratied? Well it all goes back to the what happened after Zabuza killed Gato.

0-o-O-o-0

**Flashback - After the Battle of the Bridge**

"Haku, do you need anyone to talk to?" Naruto asked softly, seeing how much Zabuza ment to her.

She just looked at him before looking away, "No, I don't want him to do this. But he wanted it and my goal in life was to serve him. Now all that there is left to do is bury the body and carry out his last request for me to live my life as I wish too."

"That's good, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go help Tsukiyomi and Yakamo. Then I have to tell Tazuna what happened. Then I have to clean up the bridge seeing as I am the last able bodied person standing. I might as well help finish the bridge so we can go home faster as well. Damn, that's a pretty long list." He started to walk away towards Tazuna's house to help Tsukiyomi and Yakamo. "Why do I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

0-o-O-o-0

**With Kakashi and Ameyuri**

Pant. Huff. "Stop running you one-eyed bastard!" Ameyuri shouted before charging at Kakashi again.

Pant. Sigh. "Why would I do that?" Kakashi said in a lazy drawl, that didn't sound right due to his lack of breath.

"Because I said so! We have to fight!" Ameyuri replied angrily before charging again.

"I told you, I don't feel at full so I doubt I can beat you. Not only that I just have to outlast you. Naruto is stronger than Zabuza by miles, so when he finishes he can save me." Kakashi returned, sound rather smug.

0-o-O-o-0

**Timeskip - A Few Hours**

Gasp. Pant. Pant. Huff. "Give in Hatake... Blondie isn't coming for you..."

Pant. Huff. Huff. Sigh. "Want to quit? The idiot probably forgot about me..."

"...Fine, but we speak of this to no one. All right?"

"I swear, this has to be one of worst things ever to happen to me. Is this what it's like when people wait for me? Maybe I should arrive on tim... Nah."

"What the hell are you taking about Hatake?"

"Nothing. See you later." With that Kakashi limped away.

Grunt. "Later." And with that Ameyuri limped off.

0-o-O-o-0

**At Tazuna's House**

"Oh, hey there Kakashi-sensei! What took you so long? It's dinner time." Naruto greeted cheerfully.

_'I missed lunch. I have been running from that insane redhead for the past six hours and he asks me where I was?! He is so sleeping on the couch. Where did that come from... Maybe reading __'Icha Icha: A Womans World'_ _got me a little too intouch with my feminine side... The silent treatment will do.'_

With that decided, Kakashi walked away without even acknowledging anyone in the house and fell asleep.

"O...k then?" Naruto replied to the doorway that Kakashi disappeared into. In the end he just shrugged it off and went back to talking and celebrating with Tazuna's family.

"So after we finish the bridge, we throw a party to say goodbye to our friends from Konoha. Then when we have the resources, we build a statue with Zabuza killing Gato."

"That's right. Zabuza should be seen as a demon that he wanted. But he died a hero, so let him be seen as one as well."

"Alright. See you tomorrow kid."

With that everyone slowly left the table to go to sleep.

0-o-O-o-0

**Flashback - End**

Over the course of a week Naruto, with the help of his clones found every base that Gato and his men set up. Destroying the camps, killing any bandits he found, taking any valuables to redistribute among the people of wave, and freeing any captives. Naruto was looked at like he was a angel sent to protect them, which several females of all ages agreed that he looked like part. This lead to Tsukiyomi being rather irritable, but like her sensei, unwilling to explain why.

Haku also left, saying that she wanted to find children like her to help them out. After the group of Konoha Shinobi left, the people of Nami no Kuni decided the name the bridge in the honor of both Zabuza, who killed Gato. And Naruto, who saved them from any of Gatos men that were still alive. Thus the 'Demonic Maelstrom Bridge' was born.

0-o-O-o-0

**Well that was a shorter chapter. Sorry about that, but on the bright side I plan on responding to any question reviews that you have. I plan on introducing Hana to the story, prepare for feels. I hope. I'm not the best writer if you haven't noticed. Now to decide how to bring Naruto and Tsukiyomi together when he is going out with Hana. So many options. I am also still planning how the whole Curse Mark on Tsukiyomi thing will work out. I want to keep it because it adds juicy conflict, but I don't want her to use it. Because quite frankly, it's just a boat load of nasty. Essentially on a girl... Cue shudder. Well make sure to review, see you later. **


	16. Budding Romance!

**Sorry about the chapters being a screwy. Changing the names and reuploading chapters is harder than it sounds when you don't name chapters correctly when you write them. **

**More review responses. **

**TigrezzTail: **I plan on her living a normal life taking care of children that were like her. I will her bring back later in the story, but it won't be for a while.

**Guest: **Well I picked a name. I have gone back and changed 'Sasuke' to 'Tsukiyono'. Which is roughly 'night moon'.

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 15**

**Konoha 9: 12**

**Team Gai: 13**

**Itachi: 21**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 30**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 68**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 50**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Outside of Konoha**

As the group of four Konoha Shinobi reached the gate, Naruto decided that it was time for them to part ways. "Alright guys, I have to go send in my report. You want to join me, Kakashi?"

"Can you just put my name on yours?" Kakashi asked without even lifting his head from his book. Naruto just gave a sweatdrop and asked himself why he expected anything else from his old teacher.

"... Fine." With that, Naruto sped off towards the Hokage tower.

"Ah, I think I can forgive him now."

"Forgive him for what, sensei?" Yakamo asked.

_'They don't even know... Why don't they love me?' _Kakashi thought as a raincloud formed over his head.

"That's a cool genjutsu sensei! Can you teach me?" Yakamo asked, forgetting her previous question.

_'She doesn't even care any more...' _

"Take a two days off, then meet me at Training Ground 7, Sakura's replacement will be there. Later." Not even waiting for a response he used Shunshin to disappear.

"What was that about?" Tsukiyono asked, looking at the place where her sensei disappeared from.

0-o-O-o-0

**With Naruto at the Inuzuka Compound after he delivered his report**

Naruto, arriving at the Inuzuka Compound was rather happy. He had gotten a full month off that he could spend helping Tsukiyono, Yakamo, maybe their new teammate, and spend time with Hana.

Speaking of which, that was why he was at the Compound. He wanted to tell her the good news. Knocking at the door, he waiting for someone to answer the door like he did several times before over the course of his relationship with Hana.

Today it was Hana herself rather than one of the usual Inuzuka ninja that stood guard outside the gates.

"Hey there Hana-chan, I have to talk to you." Naruto greeted happily.

"Ah, Naruto. Let me go first." Hana replied, sounding more than a little hesitant.

"Sure."

"Well, we have been going out for a while now."

"Almost a year, yeah."

"Yeah, almost a year. Look, you're just too busy. I hate how I only see you one a week, and that's if I get lucky."

"Well, if that's the problem, then..."

"No." Hana cut him of before he could finish. "What I'm saying that I can't stay in a relationship where I only see you once a week or so. I'm breaking up with you."

"Oh." Naruto replied in a monotone.

"Yeah, I hope we can still be friends?"

"Sorry, I have to get going. I promised a friend training during the month I have off. Later" Not waiting for a reply he Shunshin'd to the Uchiha Compound to pick up Tsukiyono.

"Month off? He has a month... Shit." Hana thought with more than a little regret.

0-o-O-o-0

**Uchiha Compound**

"Tsukiyono-chan? You there?" Naruto shouted as he knocked on the door.

"Hold on, you blond idiot." Came the irate reply from Tsukiyono.

As she opened the door, Naruto took in what she was wearing. For a twelve year old, she was rather developed. An early bloomer. She wore a black shirt the clung to her skin, more likely to keep it from impeding her movement. She also wore wore white shorts that fit her well. On both of them were the Uchiha Clan symbol of a fan.

Shaking his thought of him checking out his former-pseudo-older-brothers-younger-sister, he spoke. "Ready to train?"

"Now, we just got back?"

"Kakashi gave you a few days off right?"

"Yeah."

"Then I have nothing better to do. You have nothing better to do, you little loner you, so why don't we go train? I promised to make up for being gone for two years."

"Fine, let me grab my things. Meet me at entrance to the Uchiha Training Grounds." She replied with a small smile on her face.

"Got it, see you there!"

0-o-O-o-0

**Uchiha Training Grounds**

"Ready to go Tsukiyono-chan?"

"Sure, don't expect me to call you sensei."

"...Why you gotta be like that?" He pouted.

She couldn't hold in the small giggle that ripped out of her throat at seeing him act so childish. That in turn drew a goofy grin from Naruto.

"Lets get started."

0-o-O-o-0

**Timeskip: Several Hours**

"That's enough Tsukiyono-chan." Naruto called out from where he stood with his clones, finishing up his Futon training. He was trying to get it to the Master-level he had on Raiton so that he could attempt to fuse them into a few Kekkei Genkai.

Tsukiyono nodded and made her way over to Naruto. He tossed her a water bottle that he unsealed. She offered him a thankful smile before sitting down next to him.

"Eh, Naruto?"

"What's up Tsukiyono-chan?"

"Why did you seem so... distracted today?"

"Ehehe, only known me for a few weeks after I had been gone for two years and you can still pick up when I'm upset."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Well, my girlfriend of almost a year broke up with me because I couldn't spend enough time with her because I'm in ANBU." That got her attention. She didn't know if he was in a relationship, but with how great a person he was combined with that Adonis-like body of his. She shook her head clear of those thoughts. She was upset about it. She could make the best of this situation. His girlfriend might have thrown him away. But like the saying goes 'One man's trash is another man's treasure'. If she helped him out now, she could confess her feeling after she was sure that he would return them. It was simply a waiting game, and Tsukiyono was a very patient girl.

"Didn't you get a month off?"

"She broke up with me before I could tell her."

"So, how do you feel?"

"Meaning?" He asked for clarification

"Are you angry? Upset? Depressed?" She expanded.

"Ah, well. I guess I kinda saw it coming. We had been splitting apart for a month and a half or so. I am upset... But I think I can get over it. Thanks for letting me get that off my chest."

"Whatever."

"Let me buy you some dinner to thank you." Naruto offered. She internally grinned. Everything was moving faster than she thought possible.

"Why don't you make me something like you used to." She replied.

"Let's getting going them. The foods not going to cook itself." With that he grabbed her into a tight hold before Shunshin'ing to his house.

0-o-O-o-0

**Outside Naruto's Apartment**

Tsukiyono blushed feeling his muscles under his thin shirt and vest. Naruto saw her blushing and quickly thought it was a negative reaction to what he thought was he first Shunshin.

"Shit! Tsukiyono-chan? Are you ok? Just take deep breaths to calm yourself." He tried to help. She felt her face heating up more from embarrassment this time. Not knowing what to do, her tsundere habits made themselves known.

"Idiot! Tell me when you are going to do something like that!" She ranted at him, while Naruto curled into a ball in the corner hoping to get away from her. After a few minutes she finished. Then like nothing happened, Naruto sprung up.

"Welcome to mi casa."

"Mi casa?"

"I... I really don't know what that means..."

"Ok..."

"Well, make yourself at home while I make the food."

She made her way to the living room that she had visited dozen of times before with her mother, and her broth... ex-brother. She looked at the wall and saw several pictures. Most of them featuring his ANBU team, Sakkaku, her and her mother. Several were ripped where Itachi would have been. She was so engrossed with the pictures that she missed Naruto walking up behind her.

"Remember that day?"

She jumped.

"Shouldn't you be cooking?"

"I have a clone on it."

She shook her head before looking where at pointed. It was her on his shoulder eating ice cream with her mother. They were all laughing with Sakkaku casting a genjutsu on Naruto to make him see flies flying around his ice cream. Making his swat away at nothing.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Tsukiyono-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you stop calling me Naruto-nii?"

She blushed at her reasons.

0-o-O-o-0

**Flashback - Three Years Ago**

A nine year old Tsukiyono was thinking over her feeling towards her brother figure Naruto. She knew that she liked him a lot. But how much?

She thought that he was cute. He was really nice to everyone. She decided to ask her mother about it.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Yes, Tsukiyono-hime?"

"Why do I feel so weird around Naruto-nii?" She inquired. That peaked Mikoto's interest.

"Feel like what?"

"I feel all bubbly when I'm around him. It's like something it moving in my stomach, but it feels... nice." She tried to explain.

"What do you think of Naruto-kun, sweety?"

"Well hes super fun and nice! He also really cares about everything that I tell him, and he plays with me whenever he has the time. He.." She blushed. "He is kinda, sorta cute." She managed to get out. Mikoto was ecstatic! She daughter was crushing on her late-best friend son. Not only that, but he was the perfect gentleman. He was strong. And if he looked anything like his father then he would be quite handsome. Hopefully he didn't look as girly as Minato did.

"Well, Tsukiyono-chan. You have a crush on your Naruto-nii!"

"A crush! Like you and Tou-san? Me and Naruto-nii?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Well, you might want to stop calling him Naruto-nii, and just switch to Naruto. Or go to Naruto-kun." Mikoto advised.

"Why Kaa-chan?"

"It might be a little awkward when you confess your feeling to him, if you still call him Naruto-nii. It's considered a taboo to be with your siblings, and Naruto-kun might find it strange."

"Got it Kaa-chan!" Tsukiyono replied in the most serious voice she could muster.

0-o-O-o-0

**Flashback End**

"I was too old to keep calling you Naruto-nii." She said, turning her face, hoping to hide to blush.

"Well then, you have to call me Naruto-kun!" Naruto demanded after a short pause.

"What?! Why would I do that?" She asked sounded more than a little surprised.

"I call you Tsukiyono-chan, so you have to call me Naruto-kun." He explained.

"...Fine." She said, trying to sound like she was a lot more upset than she really was. Which in reality, she wasn't upset at all. She was quite pleased with how things were turning out.

"Well let's eat!" With that they went over to the table and ate the food Naruto's clone prepared.

She smiled when she saw the onigiri he made, he still remembered her favorites.

0-o-O-o-0

**Timeskip: One Hour**

"Thanks for the food, Naruto...kun." She added when she saw his expectant look.

"That's fine. But you should stay over Tsukiyono-chan. It's rather late. Not to mention, I'm going to train you tomorrow anyway."

"...Fine."

"Good, now go use my bed, I'll take the couch." He ordered before grabbing a spare blanket.

She made her way to the bed before laying down. She inhaled and found that it smelt like him. She quickly found herself falling into the clutches of sleep. Her last thought was, _'This was a pretty good day.'_

Naruto walked in to say goodnight and saw she was already asleep. He smiled before fixing the blankets on her.

"Night, Tsukiyono-hime."

With that he fell asleep himself.

0-o-O-o-0

**That's a wrap! This chapter was just a little Naruto-on-Tsukiyono development. Hope that it didn't sound too corny. Tsukiyono has strong feeling for him, but wants to wait till she is sure that he feels the same way to reveal them. Naruto has feeling for her, sure, they are small but they are growing. Tsukiyono is trying to get into his life, and Naruto is more than willing to let her in. Next chapter might be the Chunin Exams. Well, till next time! Make sure to review! Later!**


	17. Start of the Chunin Exams!

**Ages for this chapter**

**Naruto: 15**

**Konoha 9: 12**

**Team Gai: 13**

**Itachi: 21**

**Kakashi, Gai, Asuma: 30**

**Hiruzen, Danzo, and the Elders: 68**

**Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Tsunade: 50**

**Be a homie and review this for me, I need the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

"Regular text or speech"

"Jutsu"

"**Bijuu, summon, or Black Zetsu talking"**

'_Thoughts'_

**Just to tell you where it is placed**

0-o-O-o-0

**Outside Konoha's Academy - Day for the Chunin Exams**

"Good luck you guys! At your current skill levels I expect you to wash out the competition. But don't get cocky, there might be a team like mine. Created just to win the exams and show people the power of a village."

"Sure things Naruto-sensei! You and Kakashi-sensei helped us out a lot! Don't worry about us, we'll be careful." Yakamo reassured.

"Of course Naruto-sama. We will proceed to the finals." Spoke Sai, the replacement for Sakura. Naruto knew that Sai was from ROOT but allowed him to be on the team due to Danzo assuring him that Sai was only there to protect Tsukiyono from any outside threats. Naruto gave a small show of his prowess with Raiton and Futon to show Sai, and by extension what they would be facing if they harmed Tsukiyono. Sai took to calling him 'Naruto-sama' as a show of respect for his power.

"Tsukiyono-chan, can I talk to you in private for a second?"

"Sure. I gotta go guys, be right back."

Tsukiyono followed Naruto for a little bit till they were out of hearing distance.

"Look. Just be careful. The exams are dangerous and I don't know what I would do if something happened to you."

When Naruto said that, Tsukiyono felt like she was on top of the world, forcing down a blush she replied. "Do you have so little faith in me?"

Naruto just gave a light chuckle before responding. "Look just be careful. I will be waiting for you at the end of the second exam. Good luck." With that said, he pulled her a hug before disappearing in a Shunshin.

Tsukiyono just stared at the place he disappeared from. After a little, she shook her head clear of the daze Naruto left her in, then she ran to catch up with her team.

Yakamo saw her before she arrived.

"Hey, Tsukiyono-chan! What did Naruto-sensei want to talk to you about?"

She quickly thought of something else to tell them, the truth being rather embarrassing to repeat.

"He justed wanted to make sure I brought everything I might need."

"Why couldn't he do that in front of all of us?" Yakamo asked, finding it rather strange.

"Ask Naruto." She quickly deflecting the blame.

"...Whatever." She dropped it, not seeing any point in continuing the argument. Tsukiyono inwardly breathed a sigh of relief.

"We should get going if we do not wish to be late." Sai interjected.

"Let's go then." Tsukiyono replied, with Yakamo nodding her agreement.

0-o-O-o-0

**Inside the Academy**

_'There appears to be a low-level genjutsu up in order to weed out the weak. We should move ahead as discreetly as possible.' _Tsukiyono thought before telling her teammates using discrete handsigns. They both gave almost imperceptible nods before following.

As they made it to the hallway towards the First Exam they were stopped by a male genin that appeared to be a year older than them. He wore a forest green skintight jumpsuit, and orange leg warmers. He had his hitai-ate around his waist like a belt. He had a rather round face, a bowl cut, large eyes and even larger eyebrows.

"Are you Tsukiyono-san?" The green wearing genin asked.

"I am, and you are?" She asked, hoping to get some information about the competition.

"I am Rock Lee! 'Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast'!" He replied in an exuberant tone.

"Of course you are..." She responded, slowly backing away.

"I challenge you, Tsukiyono-san, to a spar to see if a hardworking genius like me is better than a natural born genius like you!"

"I think that I'll pass..." She said, getting ready to run with her team.

"I must insist!" As Tsukiyono was about to run and pull her team with her, salvation came in the form of Rock Lee's teammates.

"Lee! We don't have time for this! Sorry if he bothered you." The female teammate offered. She wore baggy green pants and a pink sleeveless shirt. Her hair was in twin buns.

"I'm sorry for you..." Tsukiyono replied, her team nodding in agreement.

The girl just sighed, as if expecting that. "You get used to it. My name is Tenten, yours?"

"Tsukiyono. My teammates are Yakamo and Sai."

"Well you already met Lee, our other teammate is Neji."

"Tenten, we must be going. The exams will start shortly." The voice of Neji broke through.

**AN: I am going to stop describing people unless I make changes to them, I.E. Naruto FemSasuke A.K.A. Tsukiyono, etc. Or if the are OCs. **

"We should get going as well Tsukiyono-chan, Sai." Yakamo told her team. They both agreed and found themselves walking alongside Team Gai to the exam room.

0-o-O-o-0

**Timeskip - Second Exam - Nothing Different Happens in the First Exam**

"You pass!" Came the gravely voice of the First Exam Proctor, Ibiki Morino.

"What?!"

"Wheres the last question?"

Came the indigent replies of the chunin-hopefuls.

"There was no 10th question. The question was whether or not you would be willing to risk it all to going on. For a ninja the mission is all that matters. The first nine questions were about if you could gather information without getting caught. In the real world, failing or even quitting can mean death. If you aren't willing to risk it all, then you aren't ready to be a chunin..." He was going to continue speaking when a a pair of kunai attached to a sign broke through the window and hit the ceiling.

It read, 'The Second Exam! Proctored by the one and only, Great and All-Powerful Anko-sama!'. Needless to say everyone sweatdropped. Then a second object flew into the room through the window and landed in front of the sign. It was a person. A woman. They inferred that it was the 'Anko-sama' that the sign spoke of. Well, the female occupants of the room did. The males were a bit preoccupied with other thought involving the Second Exam Proctor. Thoughts that were less than family-friendly.

"Congratulations on passing the First Exam. Sadly less than half of you will pass the Second Exam. Now follow me! We have a forest to visit and genin to get killed!"

With that she started to leave, stirring the chunin-hopefuls out of their stupor. They all started to follow her. After about 10 minutes of jogging (for Anko and a few of the higher-level genin) and running (for the rest of the genin) they arrived in front of a large fence that surrounded an even large forest. The forest had a foreboding aura to it. It was dark and rather scary. You could hear the sounds of large beast of prey hunting and killing.

"Welcome to the Forest of Death. Also known as your home for the next five days, or until you gather two scrolls." Anko introduced, and as if on cue a large animal gave of a death scream as another gave of a roar of victory.

0-o-O-o-0

**Sorry for the short chapter. Just wanted to tell you guys that I might not be able to update for a while. Wanted to get this chapter out, even if its half of what I wanted, before I have to stop typing for a week or so. Going on week or so trip with family for a wedding so I might not be able to type. I will try to update if I can. Make sure to review and see you later. **


End file.
